a romance in hell
by hanna19
Summary: misteriosas muertes, un piromano suelto y un romance teñido de pasio y un oscuro secreto que sera revelado...porque a veces cuando un juega con fuego puede salir quemado...o incluso muerto por enamorarte de la persona equivocada. esta demas decir q estos personajes no me pertencen sino a sus respectivos creadores
1. Chapter 1

A romance in hell

Prologo

_Porque el amor y la locura están solo a un paso el uno del otro…una combinación tentadora y peligrosa…que puede llevarte a los confines de las llamas del infierno_

Era una fría noche de otoño, la luna brillaba en su esplendor, acompañado de algunas estrellas sobre el manto nocturno, y una fría brisa corría por las desiertas calles de aquella convulsionada ciudad, que ahora se encontraba en calma y quietud, acompañada solo por la noche y las sombras de sus calles y edificios. En un lugar apartado de miradas curiosas e interrupciones inesperadas, se podía escuchar como un alguien corría a toda prisa por esa plaza abandonada, al poco tiempo se podía divisar como un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises, corría desesperado por el lugar, con una notoria expresión de miedo y temor en su rostro, con la respiración agitada y con su pelo desacomodados por la persecución; de un momento a otro el moreno se detuvo en medio del lugar, girando su cabeza para asegurarse de que ya nadie lo seguía y al asegurarse de ello suspiro aliviado…pero su alivio y calma no duro por mucho, de tras de este salió una figura desconocida, que caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar, con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en su mano, acompañado por una bandolera mediana negra que llevaba cruzada al cuerpo; el joven al escuchar los pasos detrás suyo, se dio vuelta rápidamente, dejando que su mirada detonara terror y su cara empalidecía del susto, apenas si pudo articular unas palabras:

-P-por favor, n-no me hagas daño, t-te dar lo que sea lo prometo, solo déjame ir…y-yo yo no te hice nada – decía el pobre hombre asustado y desesperado, al momento que en medio de las sombras terminaba de salir esa misteriosa figura, que por la poca luz que había en el lugar solo pudo verse su largo cabello rojizo, que se mecía con el viento otoñal, y una sádica y despiadada sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

El extraño ser hizo caso omiso a las suplicas del moreno, acercándose cada vez más a este, que no podía moverse de su lugar por el temor que sentía, en ese momento enigmática figura les dirigió unas palabras:

-lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir, no quiero nada de ti…solo quiero divertirme – dijo con voz de ultratumba, al momento de estar a centímetros de su presa y agregar – sabes esta noche tuviste mala suerte en cruzarte conmigo, porque yo no dejo escapar a nadie…y tampoco lo dejo vivo – susurro la figura con perversidad, mientras que se dejaba ver el brillo de crueldad y disfrute que emanaba de sus ojos color miel, para luego atravesar con el afilado objeto el abdomen del hombre; en medio de la oscuridad y silencio de la noche se escuchó y desgarrador grito de dolor, al momento que ese incognito sonreía de forma macabra y dejaba escapar una leve risa de sus labios, para luego continuar con su acción, apuñalando a su víctima que yacía tirada en el frio suelo quejándose de dolor, haciendo que la sangre empezara q escurrir y salpicar toda la escena, mientras el extraño ser seguía apuñalando al hombre con fuerza, disfrutando de sus gritos de dolor y complaciéndose de su agonía.

Luego de aproximadamente quince minutos, la figura se puso de pie frente a al cadáver de su nueva víctima, mirándolo y sonriendo satisfactoriamente, al momento de sacar de su bandolera una botella con alcohol y un encendedor de color platinado; acto seguido roció el cadáver del moreno un poco del líquido inflamable, para luego acercarse un poco y encender una parte de sus ropas manchadas de sangre, y rápidamente luego de que la primera llama hiciera contacto con la prenda, esta se encendió velozmente, desplazándose por todo el cuerpo del joven. Y mientras el cadáver empezaba a arder intensamente, una risa diabólica y malvada se escuchó en el lugar, para luego decir:

-tuviste suerte sabes, porque muchas veces no los quemo después de muertos, me gusta más hacerlo cuando están vivos…así puedo escuchar sus gritos y suplicas de dolor, y ver como su piel se chamusca poco a poco…es algo tan placentero que no me canso de repetirlo y disfrutar de ello – dijo la misteriosa voz de forma despiadada y sádica, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el incendio que tenía en frente, viendo como los últimos vestigios del rostro de su víctima terminaban de chamuscarse.

Luego como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la extraña figura de cabello rojizo, empezaba a alejarse del lugar de forma calmada y tranquila, con su arma en mano, dejando que algunas gotas de sangre que escurrían sobre el metal salpicaran un poco el suelo, mientras una leve risa y el tarareo de una alegre melodía se escuchaban por la zona, en medio de la oscuridad, pensando en quien sería su próxima víctima, sin preocuparse de que lo buscaran por sus crímenes cometidos, ya que sabía que eso sería muy difícil de lograr, por no decir imposible…pero lo que no sabía era que un inesperado y peligroso romance nacería con uno de sus perseguidores…un amor ardiente como el las llamas…un amor en donde uno de los dos terminaría siendo consumido por el fuego del infierno…

Holaa! Jejeje bueno aquí estoy otra vez, como dije en mi comentario anterior, este es el prólogo de mi fic flinn (me gusta experimentar xD) he de decirle que será una historia de cuatro o cinco capítulos y pedirles que por favor sean pacientes, los capítulos siguientes de esta y las demás historias se publicaran a su tiempo, nada quedara a medias y todo tendrá un final decente jaja….bueno espero que sea de su agrado y me despido.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. rastro de fuego

Rastro de fuego, el comienzo de un romance teñido de muerte y oscuridad

Un nuevo día comenzaba en esta convulsionada ciudad, todo parecía normal y seguir la misma rutina de siempre, gente caminando por las calles con cierta prisa, automóviles por todas partes y el típico ruido característico de una ciudad tan activa como esta, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que sus habitantes habían despertado con una trágica y aterradora noticia, una muerte ocurrida en una vieja plaza algo abandonada en donde se informaba que la víctima era un hombre joven que había muerto por múltiples puñaladas en su cuerpo y que luego había sido quemado, dejando solo algunos vestigios de su cuerpo aun reconocible. Una aterradora noticia que además de impresionar a los que se enteraban, producía miedo y temor en ellos…porque esta no era la primera vez que esto sucedía o escuchaban tan macabro descubrimiento, ya era la cuarta victima en un mes, por los patrones que se conocían de estos homicidios, parecía que era el mismo autor que había llevado a cabo estos despiadado actos…y parecía que no iba a detenerse…que su ansias por matar no estaban completas.

En la escena del reciente crimen se encontraba la policía y unidades investigativas y forenses, inspeccionando el lugar en busca de alguna pista o huella que los llevara a dar con este asesino de una vez por todas. En medio del lugar y cerca del cadáver, que estaba siendo retirado en estos momentos por los médicos forenses, se encontraba un joven hombre de aproximadamente 24 años cabellera rubia, ojos azules y tez blanca, vestido con una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color; estaba con una expresión seria y pensativa en su rostro, inmerso en sus pensamientos y dudas sobre quien podría ser ese psicópata homicida que andaba rondando libremente por la ciudad, que aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma o aparición y que por lo visto era demasiado inteligente porque en todos estos asesinatos que fueron ocurriendo no encontraron ninguna pista o algún diminuto rastro que los condujera a develar la identidad de ese psicópata…y todo esto era una situación por demás frustrante y molesta para todos los involucrados en el caso. El hombre seguía de pie en la escena del crimen y sin hacer movimiento alguno, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de su compañero y mejor amigo Jake:

-oye Finn, es hora de irnos, la jefa y Bonnie quiere vernos…además por lo que escuche parece que tendremos un nuevo integrante en el equipo – decía el hombre a su lado, de aproximadamente 40 años, con tranquilidad y calma en su voz a pesar de lo que sus ojos habían visto recientemente.

-¿y ahora que es lo que querrán esas dos?, han estado muy exigentes y moletas últimamente – decía un poco fastidiado el joven, mientras iba caminando junto a su "hermano" al automóvil negro estacionado cerca del lugar .

-si ya lo sé hermano, pero creo que este caso nos tiene a todos igual, ese maldito desquiciado no nos deja en paz.

-eso es cierto Jake…pero dime ¿sabes algo acerca de este nuevo integrante? – le pregunto con curiosidad al hombre de cabellera castaña clara y ojos negros.

-solo sé que es una mujer y que fue trasferida de san francisco hasta aquí…acaso pretendes conocerla más que como una compañera de trabajo – le dijo con burla e ironía al chico que solo incomodo por el tono de su amigo.

-claro que no Jake, solo preguntaba, además ni siquiera la conozco.

-bueno pues la conocerás pronto, quien sabe tal vez sea la que has estado buscando hace tiempo hermanito.

-si claro –respondió este con sarcasmo, estando ya dentro del auto y poniéndose en marcha hacia su destino próximo.

Ya estando dentro de las instalaciones principal del centro de investigaciones de la ciudad, los hombres caminaron hasta llegar a una gran sala con escritorios y personas hablando del caso y de otros asuntos sin importancia, en el centro del salón se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestida con una falda negra, una camisa entallada color roja y zapatos negros, en ese momento hablando por teléfono y a juzgar por el tono de la llamada se veía algo fastidiada e irritada. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que la morena colgó el teléfono y miro a los hombres que tenía en frente y dijo:

-es bueno que llegaran par de tontos – dijo con burla la mujer.

-también es bueno verte marcy – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-a ti también finn, "mi héroe favorito de pacotilla" – le decía esta con el mismo tono alegre de voz y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, ya que a pesar de que ella fuera su jefa tenían una buena relación y eran amigos hace tiempo.

-y bueno para que fue nos llamaste Marceline – interrumpió el de ojos negros.

-cierto me había olvidado de eso…bueno como ya te habrá contado el chismoso de Jake, hoy entrara una nueva integrante al equipo y como te puse a ti finn a cargo de este caso quiero que conozcas en persona a tu nueva compañera.

-entiendo, pero dime marcy ¿es necesario?, digo si servirá para este caso – dijo el rubio no muy convencido de esta nueva chica.

-si créeme que servirá para esto finn, pero luego te contare bien primero quiero presentarla a todos.

-está bien…y cuando tenemos que esperar porque si no yo – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de su jefa.

-nada, aquí viene – dijo alejándose de donde ellos estaban y acercándose hasta la recién ingresada.

Y el joven a dirigir su mirada a la nueva ingresada se quedó completamente pasmado y encantado por lo que sus ojos veían, una joven mujer, al parecer de su misma edad, de cabello rojizo a media espalda, ojos color miel que irradiaban seguridad y sensualidad, vestida con pantalón de vestir negro ajustado a sus piernas, una blusa color naranja de tonalidad clara, con un escote que dejaba ver un poco de su busto y un collar sobre su cuello con rubí en el medio, y zapatos negros de tacón; era hermosa, muy hermosa y atrayente para el rubio que la mirada embelesado y con un brillo que detonaba interés por conocer a aquella bella extraña.

-Hey tonto, deja de soñar despierto quieres – le dijo su jefa algo molesta por no prestarle atención a sus llamados anteriores.

-h-he…lo siento marcy.

-como sea, bueno quiero presentarte a tu nueva compañera –hablo al momento en que la peli roja se acercaba hasta ellos – ella es Estela Flare, solicito la transferencia desde San Francisco porque al parecer se enteró del caso que estamos llevando a cabo y quiso colaborar con nosotros…ella tiene experiencia en estos tipos de caso, ha participado y colaborado en varios homicidios en serie, además de que no es su primera vez con un psicópata pirómano –decía la morena, mientras el joven miraba con interés y cierta alegría a la chica de "inocente" sonrisa –así que bueno pienso que será de gran ayuda para esto…espero que puedas hacer algo con este torpe Estela – se dirigió esta vez a la chica que apartaba su mirada del rubio para dirigirla ahora a su nueva jefa.

-no se preocupe, creo nos podremos llevar bien y hacer un buen trabajo – decía de forma tranquila.

-je eso me alegra, ahora que se conocen quiero que vallamos hasta el área forense, ahí nos está esperando la encargada principal del área, la Dra. Bonnibel Jones o como a mí me gusta llamarla "la doctora frankestein" – dijo con sorna estas últimas palabras, mientras se dirigía al lugar con los demás integrantes.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a la segunda planta del edificio, entraron por una puerta blanca que decía "sala de autopsias". Al pasar vieron a una mujer de curioso cabello rora, con una bata blanca que dejaba ver por debajo una camisa entallada de un rosa claro, una falda blanca y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, con guantes de látex y una mascarilla en su boca, inspeccionando al cadáver que tenía sobre la camilla de metal y haciendo algunas anotaciones. La mujer estaba concentrada en su labor hasta que la morena le hablo:

-Hey Bonnie quieres dejar eso y decirme para que nos llamaste – le decía algo fastidiada.

La susodicha se dio vuelta y miro a los recién llegados y dijo:

-siempre tan cordial Marceline – decía con sarcasmo – hola chicos disculpen estaba analizando a nuestra nueva víctima…por cierto tu ha de ser nueva, mi nombre es Bonnibel un gusto – le dijo sacándose uno de los guantes y extendiéndole la mano a la peli roja.

-gracias, mi nombre es Estela un gusto también –decía respondiendo al gesto de la peli rosa.

-bueno como están todos aquí quiero mostrarles los avances que tenemos hasta ahora –dijo la mujer mientras dejaba su cuaderno de anotaciones al lado de una mesa con diversos instrumentos quirúrgicos y continuaba hablando – como verán nuestra víctima fue identificada con el nombre de Edward Lets de aproximadamente 25 años, y por lo que pudimos examinar de lo que quedo del cadáver parece que murió por varias heridas producto de un arma blanca de un grosor considerable.

-ósea que esta vez nuestro asesino no uso un arma o lo golpeo en la cabeza como las otras veces – decía el joven rubio.

-no, esta vez parece que quiso cambiar….estuve inspeccionando buscando alguna pequeña pista, una huella o cabello pero aun no encontré nada.

-parece que este loco no es nada tonto – dijo el otro hombre.

-disculpen chicos pero ¿puedo hacer una observación? – pregunto la recién ingresada.

-claro – respondieron los tres al unísono.

-bueno si no me equivoco esta víctima fue quemada después de morir y al parecer el homicida utilizo algún líquido inflamable para hacerlo, de las demás victimas anteriores por lo que lei en los informes, fueron quemadas antes de morir…parece que es un patrón que se repite constantemente – dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

-es cierto es al único patrón que se repite constantemente, el quemar a sus víctimas…se nota que le gusta jugar con fuego – dijo la peli rosa un poco cansada.

-no solamente eso, le gusta hacerlo, disfruta el quemar a sus víctimas…ver como su carne se quema lentamente, escuchar sus gritos dolor y sufrimiento…y ver como el fuego lo consume todo – dijo la de cabello rojizo con un tono de voz algo perturbador en sus palabras y con su mirada clavada en los restos del cuerpo, con un singular brillo en estos que detonaban sadismo y placer.

Los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron callados y algo asustados por la gráfica explicación de la chica sobre el perfil de su asesino…hasta hacía pensar que a ella le gustaba hacer lo mismo con otros seres vivientes. El silencio fue roto por la doctora que le pregunto con curiosidad:

-es interesante lo que dices…parece que sabes mucho sobre esto Estela, sobre la mente de los psicópatas homicidas…realmente es algo interesante – dijo estas palabras que detonaban algo de desconfianza y sospecha hacia la peli roja.

-si tengo experiencia con estos tipos de caso doctora, he visto mucho de esto…además de que también lo vi muy de cerca – dijo esta en tono amargo y con la mirada sombría.

-b-bueno será mejor que te dejemos con tu trabajo Bonnie y que nosotros volvamos a nuestras obligaciones – dijo la morena tratando de romper el tenso ambiente que se había formado – vámonos chicos este caso no se resolverá solo – decía mientras los demás iba yéndose del lugar – nos vemos Dra. Estein – se despedía la peli negra de la susodicha con burla en su voz, al momento en que dejaba sola a la mujer.

-si fue un gusto verte – le contestaba con sarcasmo, para luego dirigir su mirada al cadáver que tenía en frente y sus facciones se volvían serias y pensativas…algo no encajaba bien o mejor dicho algo la hacía desconfiar de todo este caso…y al parecer la nueva integrante del equipo había encendido la chispa de la sospechas de la peli rosa hacia ella.

Después todos volvieron a sus respectivos puestos y el rubio se había ofrecido a ponerla al tanto sobre la información que manejaban del caso y mostrarle las instalaciones, y mientras ambos se iban alejando sonriendo y hablando alegremente, dos personas se quedaron mirándolos y sonriendo con complicidad:

-valla parece que tu querido "hermano" encontró a alguien con quien pasarla bien Jake – decía la morena irónicamente – ya era hora…espero que el tonto esta vez no lo arruine.

-je y que lo digas, pero parece que esto pinta bien – decía el recién nombrado viendo con tranquilidad a su compañero que se alejaba del lugar en compañía de la peli roja.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que la chica, de nombre Estela, se había incorporado al equipo de investigación, haciendo sus tareas asignadas y llevándose bien con sus otros compañeros, en especial con el joven rubio que desde la había visto, no pasaba un día que no estuviera a su lado acompañándola en sus deberes, charlando en sus tiempos libres y compartiendo almuerzos y cafés juntos. Y debía admitirlo a la de cabello rojizo no le incomodaba para nada están en compañía de ese hombre tan guapo y amable, que le hacía sentirse cómoda en su lugar de trabajo y que le sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa con sus ocurrentes conversaciones…realmente le agradaba y mucho, al igual que el que se notaba por su insistencia y por la forma de mirarla que tenía, en donde dejaba ver el amor que empezaba a sentir por ella, al igual que deseo y felicidad.

Era un miércoles por la noche en donde se encontraban dentro de un automóvil negro una joven mujer acompañada del hombre de ojos azules, que iba conduciendo el vehículo, el amablemente se había ofrecido a llevar a la chica hasta su casa porque se había percatado en todo ese tiempo que ella no tenía auto y que siempre hacia sus viajes en taxi, así que para evitarle molestias e inconvenientes le dijo que la llevaría hasta su casa, a lo que esta acepto cordialmente su propuesta. Todo el viaje trascurrió tranquilo entre una buena platica, acompañado de una acorde música para el momento, al llegar a la entrada de la casa de la mujer, el joven se bajó y rápidamente fue a abrirle la puerta del automóvil a su acompañante, a lo que esta respondió:

-gracias, que amable eres finn – decía dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-no hay de que Estela, es un placer hacerlo por ti – decía en forma de cumplido a la peli roja, provocando que esta se sonrojara un poco, pero luego el rubio persiguió – sabes en todo este tiempo que nos conocemos la hemos pasado bien y bueno yo me preguntaba si….si q-quisieras ir a cenar conmigo alguno de estos días – decía este algo nervioso y avergonzado, evitando mirar a la chica a los ojos – p-pero si tu no quieres está bien, digo hace poco nos conocemos y bueno tu sabes – balbuceaba el joven incomodo, hasta que la mujer lo interrumpió.

-sabes Finn me parece una gran idea, nos llevamos muy bien y me encantaría cenar contigo unos de estos días – decía ella de forma tranquila y amable – pero es cierto que no nos conocemos lo suficiente pero…quizás esta sea oportunidad para conocernos mejor - decía estas palabras con un tinte de sensualidad en su voz.

-¡de verdad!, d-digo claro es verdad quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor – dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – bueno será mejor que me valla…nos vemos mañana.

-claro Finn nos vemos mañana – dijo la peli roja, al momento que se acercaba al rubio dándole un corto abrazo y besando su mejilla, rozando levemente la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que el joven se estremeciera ante tal contacto, sonrojándose un poco también.

Luego de ese acto tan inesperado la mujer se despidió del rubio:

-adiós Finn nos vemos mañana – decía está dedicándole una última mirada, mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su hogar.

-c-claro adiós Estela nos vemos mañana – decía, reaccionando a tiempo, al momento en que se encaminaba a su auto para irse a su casa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de afecto adornada con sonrisa inocente.

Ya dentro de la casa, la joven dejo sus pertenencias sobre una mesa de la sala principal, para luego subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, al entrar saco algo ,escondido en alguna parte de su armario, precisamente una caja mediana cuidosamente sellada, la dejo sobre su cama para luego sonreír de forma despiadada y macabra, y decir para ella misma:

-eres tan lindo finn, en verdad te quiero…te amo…pero espero que no te metas en mi camino porque si no, ni siquiera el afecto que siento por ti será suficiente para evitar que termines muerto – decía de forma oscura y fría, para luego agregar – ya ha pasado una semana desde la última vez…y tengo ganas de divertirme, no aguanto las ganas de ver las llamas arder – decía en un tono por más notoria de locura y sadismo, al momento que de la caja sacaba una pistola calibre 22 de color platinado negro y un cuchillo de considerable grosor con algunas gotas de sangre seca en el – hoy será una gran noche…para mi claro – decía riendo de forma despiadada, mientras ponía las armas en una bandolera negra y tomaba un encendedor de metal brillante entre sus manos – hoy será una gran noche…hoy las llamas del infierno arderán una vez más – termino de hablar en un tono desquiciado e intimidante, dejando que una macabra sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y se preparara para cazar a su nueva presa…que sería víctima de su maldad y afición al fuego.

Así en medio de una escena de crímenes y asesinatos en serie, de algún psicópata suelto en la ciudad, un romance empezaba a nacer entre dos compañeros de equipo, dos amigos y futuramente dos amantes…pero tal relación traería aparejada graves consecuencias para ese ingenuo hombre enamorado de aquella bella y amigable peli roja…con un secreto y afición sanguinaria y retorcida.

Holaa otra vez! Jejeje bueno aquí les traigo este capítulo de este fic flinn que pare que gusto a los que la leyeron xD….solo decirles que este capítulo fue algo de transición peor con sus momentos tensos y perturbantes Jejeje…bueno espero que sea de su agrado y nos veremos en la siguiente entrega de este fic diferente pero interesante xD

Nos vemos pronto


	3. sospechas, pasión y muerte

Rastro de fuego, sospechas, pasión y muerte

Ya había pasado una semana desde el trágico descubrimiento en esa plaza abandonada del cadáver de ese pobre hombre, apuñalado y luego incinerado, un crimen y descubrimiento por demás horroroso y perturbador. Durante toda la semana no hubo movimiento alguno de este asesino, nada, como si hubiera desaparecido de un momento a otro, y los más curioso era que desde la nueva integrante del equipo de investigación se había sumado al grupo todo parecía en calma…pero esa medianoche de miércoles esa calma y tranquilidad volverían a quebrarse una vez más…esta noche una nueva víctima caería en la despiadada y oscura afición de este psicópata.

En un barrio cercano a las afueras de la ciudad, en los suburbios, se podía ver a una pareja dentro de un automóvil gris, detenido a un lado del camino, que luego de un íntimo momento decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, pero al intentar arrancar el auto este no encendía; maldiciendo su suerte un joven de cabello castaño se bajó del vehículo a inspeccionar la falla mecánica de este, como era de noche y estaba oscuro tomo una linterna que tenía para casos como estos, al momento de levantar el capot del auto y ver en su interior. A todo esto la novia del hombre, una joven de cabello castaño claro, esperaba dentro del automóvil con algo de frio por la tenue brisa otoñal que corría por la zona, y para no aburrirse en esperar a que su novio resolviera la falla mecánica, se puso a ver el paisaje alrededor acompañada de buena música para el momento; todo parecía estar normal y tranquilo, sin ninguna persona en la calle oscura y silenciosa, pero de un momento a otro diviso por el espejo retrovisor a una persona que caminaba tranquilamente por ese paisaje algo tenebroso, no se le veía el rostro, ya que tenía cubierto parte de este con una bufanda de tela negra ,en la parte superior una chaqueta del mismo color con una capucha que tapaba su cabello, que a pesar de ello se podía ver algunos mechones rojizos que se mecían con la brisa, pantalones grises, unas llamativas zapatillas rojas y al parecer con algún objeto que no se divisaba bien en su una de sus manos. La misteriosa figura se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos y al percatarse de ello, la mujer le advirtió al castaño:

-Erick, s-se acerca alguien…y no me d-da mucha confianza su aspecto, q-que tal si es ese asesino loco en que hablan en las noticias – decía la chica intranquila y algo asustada por esa extraña presencia que venía en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡q-que dices Nicole!, creo que estas exagerando, hace una semana que no se sabe nada de ese lunático…para mí que alguien ya lo mato o la policía lo atrapo y no quieren decir nada al respecto – decía algo fastidiado el joven, mientras intentaba arreglar su auto – además tal vez sea de este vecindario no se…o quizás – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo que lo miraba de forma intimidante y algo macabra.

El hombre se dio vuelta lentamente y vio a la figura que su novia decía que rondaba por esta calle, algo asustado pero intentando mantener la calma se dirigió a ese extraño:

-disculpa ¿se te ofrece algo? – dijo con firmeza y decisión el joven, esperando la respuesta de ese desconocido que nunca llego, solo estaba parado en silencio con la mirada fija…en su nueva víctima; el hombre ya fastidiado por el extraño actuar de esa persona le dijo muy molesto - ¡oye!, me escuchaste tonto, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?, porque si no juro que – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en el costado derecho de su rostro con un bate de madera.

El golpe propinado al chico no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente, pero si para atontarlo, aun así este en una intrépida acción, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se dispuso a defenderse de su agresor:

-D-date por muerto maldito – dijo con enojo y molestia, para luego lanzarse contra ese extraño que logró esquivar con gran agilidad la primera estocada del joven, pero en un descuido este logro dar con el rostro del atacante, cortando un poco la tela negra que lo cubría y provocándole un corte en su mejilla izquierda. La misteriosa figura al percatarse de la herida que tenía, miro con odio y cólera al chico algo asustado por la situación, y en un rápido contraataque logro esquivar una nueva estocada y quitarle la cuchilla al castaño para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que este callera de rodillas al suelo y en ese momento el agresor aprovechar que estaba adolorido para golpearlo de vuelta con el bate de madera en la cabeza y hacer que callera inconsciente en el pavimento; luego de eso solo de escucho un grito desesperado de la chica que se encontraba en el auto y luego intentando escapar de ese misterioso ser, que fue más rápido que ella y logro atraparla para dejarla luego inconsciente junto al chico…luego de eso solo se escuchó el silencio y quietud de la noche.

El hombre, que había sido atacado recientemente, despertaba lentamente, con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, intentando ver en donde se encortaba pero solo divisaba la negrura de la noche y algunos árboles desperdigados por la zona, sintiendo también el pasto del suelo sobre el que estaba sentado; al recobrar completamente los sentidos intento pararse para salir de donde se encortaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no podía moverse, intento forcejear pero era inútil, estaba atrapado, atado con sogas gruesas a un gran árbol seco, pero no estaba solo a su lado estaba su novia, aun inconsciente. Desesperado intento que despertara y al hacerlo le dijo en voz baja:

-N-Nicole, Nicole escúchame, parece que nos atraparon…ese maldito loco nos atrapo, no sé qué es lo que querrá con nosotros…pero espero salgamos vivos de esta – dijo este intranquilo y temeroso, intentando mantener la compostura a pesar de ello.

La joven escucho sus palabras atentamente, pero cuando iba a decir algo, oyó que alguien se acercaba desde la maleza y hojas secas que habían en el lugar, en dirección a ellos. La chica dirigió su mirada al frente y al ver a la misma figura que se acerba a ellos con lentitud, su rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de temor y desesperación, impidiéndole emitir palabra alguna y continuar con la mirada fija en su agresor.

El castaño se percató de ello, y muy asustado y temeroso dijo:

-P-por favor, n-no nos hagas daño…t-te daremos lo que quieras, p-pero por favor no nos mates – pronunciaba esas palabras en forma entrecortada con voz temblorosa y quebradiza.

La misteriosa figura solo sonrió con perversidad al escuchar las suplicas del chico, mientras sus ojos color miel destilaban sadismo y crueldad, al momento de emitir unas palabras:

-Lo siento pero no acostumbro a dejar escapar a mis victimas…y esta no será la excepción – dijo con cierta ironía y maldad, al momento de sacar la bandolera negra que cargaba una pistola calibre 22 y apuntaba directamente al joven, pronunciado de vuelta algunas palabras a este – pero no te preocupes no morirás rápidamente…si no que me divertiré un poco con ustedes – termino de hablar, mientras una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en su rostro, ahora descubierto pero tapado de la oscuridad del lugar, para luego ejecutar el primer disparo que dio de lleno en una de las piernas del muchacho haciendo que este emitiera un grito de dolor, mientras la sangre manchaba su pantalón azul.

La chica aterrorizada y desesperada comenzó a llorar, haciendo que sus sollozos se escucharan por todo el lugar. El asesino solo se limitaba a escuchar las quejas de dolor del joven y el llanto de la mujer, que cada vez se hacían más notorios, provocando que el agresor se irritara y molestara, acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba esta y propinarle un fuerte golpe con su mano en el rostro para luego tomarla fuertemente del cabello y decirle:

-¡cállate maldita zorra!, aún no está muerto…así que será mejor que te calmes – le decía mirándola fijamente, rozando el contorno de su rostro con la navaja perteneciente a su novio, y produciéndole un corte en su piel; la joven ante la amenaza y agresión de esa macabra figura solo provoco que sus sollozos se hicieran más fuertes y desesperados, haciendo que el atacante apuntara con afilado metal a su cuello y volviera a amenazarla – que acaso no lo entiendes pequeña puta ¡CALLATE! – grito encolerizado, bajando luego su arma y partiendo la blusa de esta en dos, al momento en que pasaba el frio metal por su abdomen y pecho diciendo – sería una lástima que esta suave y tersa piel se arruinara ¿no crees? – Dijo con sorna - pero aun así ya está arruinada…esta manchada y eso es repugnante para mí – termino de hablar, alejándose un poco de sus víctimas, dándole la espalda, mirando es oscuro paisaje que tenía a su alrededor.

Paso así unos minutos hasta que se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-será mejor terminar con esto…tengo asuntos importantes que atender después – termino de hablar, para luego realizar otro disparo, esta vez al hombro derecho del castaño, que volvió a quejarse y retorcerse de dolor.

La muchacha al escuchar ese segundo dispara, no pudo soportar más y comenzó a grita y llorar atemorizada y atormentada por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, mientras las lágrimas que caían por su rostro se mezclaban con la sangre, que escurría de la herida de esta.

El asesino no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo los chirridos desesperados de la mujer y con paso firme y ágil se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven y en un acto rápido y cruel enterró la navaja en su garganta, provocando que su rostro detonara dolor y sufrimiento, ahora sin poder emitir palabra o grito alguno, ya que de su boca comenzaba a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre y sentía que lentamente comenzaba a ahogarse con ese líquido rojo; al escuchar el silencio que volvía a reinar en el lugar, el oscuro ser sonrió con satisfacción y crueldad al momento de decirle a la pobre chica:

-te dije que te mantuvieras callada pequeña tonta…pero tu sufrimiento no durara mucho – dijo con voz de ultratumba, recuperando la serenidad y poniéndose de pie, mirando como ambos seres sufrían los sádicos tormentos de este despiadado homicida, y produciéndole una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Acto seguido el agresor saco de la bandolera el líquido inflamable, que guardaba en una botella, y rociaba a los dos jóvenes haciendo que el olor a alcohol se sintiera en el aire e impregnaba sus cuerpos, pero antes de proceder con el gran final, esta malvada figura dijo:

-fue bueno jugar con ustedes, realmente hace mucho que no divertía tanto escuchando sus inútiles suplicas…pero ya dentro de poco todo acabara – termino de hablar, al momento de realizar un último disparo pero esta vez a la chica, dándole en el pecho, pero dejándola aun así con vida; el hombre al ver ese despiadado acto solo podía decir.

-N-Nicole, ¡Nicole!, r-resiste por favor – balbuceaba a duras penas el muchacho, al ver como su novia se desangraba lentamente.

En ese momento el atacante saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un encendedor platinado y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de donde estaban sus víctimas para despedirse de ellas:

-espero que no le teman al fuego…pero aun así no importa…sentirán las verdaderas llamas del infierno muy de cerca – termino de hablar con cierto tinte de locura en su voz, al momento de encender primero las ropas que llevaba en castaño y luego la de las joven, y las llamas comenzaba a esparcirse rápidamente por sus cuerpos.

La figura se alejó un poco de estos, mientras veía como sus víctimas comenzaban a quemarse vivas, escuchando en el proceso sus gritos de sufrimiento y sus rostros calcinarse y desfigurarse en una mueca de horror y dolor. Los ojos del homicida brillaban con intensidad y perversidad ante tan "hermosa" escena que presenciaba, riendo levemente, mientras parte de su rojiza cabellera se mecía con el viento al igual que las llamas del incendio que tenía en frente; lentamente comenzó a alejarse ese descampado, guardando su arma y tarareando una alegre melodía, dejando atrás una tétrica y sangrienta escena.

Había pasado un poco más de un día desde el nuevo asesinato de este psicópata serial, que aun andaba suelto, matando sin piedad a quien se le cruzase en su camino. La policía había sido alertada el viernes a la mañana de ese horrible descubrimiento y cerca de las nueve de la mañana todo el equipo forense y de investigación se encontraba en la escena de este nuevo crimen. Se podía observar a los médicos forenses en la zona recolectando alguna posible prueba que pudiera haber dejado el asesino, los cadáver aun seguían en su lugar de muerte, sobre los vestigios de lo que en algún momento fue un árbol y ahora solo era madera quemada, mezclada con los restos incinerados de los cuerpos, frente a estos estaba la doctora encargada del área, Bonnibel Jones, observando los cadáveres detenidamente, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en su libreta, para luego con sus manos buscar alguna pista relevante que hubiera sobrevivido de las fuertes llamas. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli rosa encontró algo que le llamo la atención y rápidamente alerto a sus compañeros sobre esto, que estaban charlando sobre lo que habían hallado, junto a la jefa del centro investigativo:

-¡chicos!, será mejor que vengan a ver esto – dijo, levantando un poco la voz para que la escucharan.

Al momento el grupo integrado por la ya nombrada jefa del centro, Marceline Abaader, junto al encargado de este caso, Finn Murtons, junto a sus colaboradores, Estela y Jake, fueron hasta el lugar y la primera el hablar fue la morena:

-¿que sucede Bonnibel?, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? – dijo con cierto interés la mujer, mirando la ya nombrada que aun seguía de espaldas – oye, vamos Bonnie no tengo todo el día ¿Qué fue lo que hallas? – pregunto ya impaciente.

-lo que sucede Marceline – dijo primero algo molesta la mujer – es que encontré esto muy cerca de los cadáveres – termino de hablar para mostrar una navaja, algo quemada en la punta de la hoja y con algunas manchas de sangre en el metal, llegando incluso hasta el mango – pero eso no es todo al parecer esta vez nuestro asesino fue un poco descuidado no solamente con esto sino que a diferencia de las escenas de crímenes anteriores, pudimos hallar casquillos de bala dispersos en la zona…parece que es nuestro dia de suerte chicos – dijo esta con cierta felicidad y tranquilidad en su rostro.

-Eso es genial Bonnie, es un gran avance – dijo el rubio, contento por el reciente hallazgo, al momento en que él y sus demás compañeros se acercaban a ella para seguir preguntando sobre estas nuevas pistas.

La única que se había quedado en su lugar fue la peli roja, con una expresión de asombro y seriedad en su rostro, con su mirada fijan en los cuerpos calcinados de esos dos jóvenes, al momento que de sus labios escapaban algunos pensamientos en voz baja:

-maldición como pudo ser posible esto…se supone que el cuchillo y los casquillos se quemarían con estos tontos…bueno aun así eso no prueba nada – murmuro la chica con cierta frustración y molestia, pero luego relajándose y actuando de la forma más normal posible al momento de acercarse a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-es un buen hallazgo el suyo doctora, pero aun así esto no dice mucho, faltan las pericias a los cuerpos, comprobar la verdadera causa de muerte y demás…pero a simple vista me atrevería a decir que estas víctimas murieron calcinadas – dijo la peli roja con determinación y seguridad y con sus ojos clavados en la peli rosa, que destilaban cierto rencor.

-en un interesante aporte Estela, es más parece que sabes mucho de esto para determinar a simple vista que estas víctimas murieron calcinadas y no por alguna herida anterior – le respondió desafiante la mujer, sin quitar su mirada de esta. El ambiente de un momento a otro se puso tenso e incómodo, tanto que el joven rubio iba a intervenir pero primero lo hizo la morena, por el sonido de una llamada entrante a su celular.

-¿sí? Ella habla…entiendo, muy bien y ¿están seguros?, bueno iremos en breve al lugar – termino de hablar la mujer, para dirigirse ahora a sus subordinados – muchachos nos vamos, dejemos que los demás se encarguen de esto, por cierto Bonnie vendrás con nosotros.

-Pero a donde ¿Qué fue lo que paso Marceline? – pregunto el hombre de cabellera castaña clara con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

-Lo que sucede Jake es que al parecer encontraron nuevas pistas sobre este homicidio…hallaron un automóvil abandonado cerca de los suburbios con rastros de un de un enfrentamiento y al parecer un bate de madera ensangrentado en el interior del vehículo – respondió con tranquilidad – ahora si ya se calmó tu curiosidad señor chismoso será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo al momento de retirarse del lugar junto a la doctora.

-bueno hermano será mejor que vallamos yendo nosotros también – dijo el ya nombrado, vestido con una camisa amarilla clara, pantalones negros y zapatos y chaqueta del mismo color, tomando del hombro al joven, mientras caminaban de vuelta a su auto.

-si Jake ya vámonos de aquí – dijo siguiendo a su amigo.

-Hey Finn por cierto y no pasó nada con Estela, digo si bueno tú ya sabes – pregunto con picardía y sonrisa burlona el hombre.

-¡que! C-claro que no Jake…eres un chismoso – dijo algo fastidiado y avergonzado el hombre, pero luego de las miradas incriminadoras de su compañero termino confesando – b-bueno si hubo sus besos y caricias p-pero nada de lo que tu piensas – dijo sonrojado e incomodo ante la vergonzosa confesión a su "hermano".

-Ja lo sabía…pero creí que bueno como pasan tanto tiempo juntos hasta en el trabajo, ya sabes creí que esto se había echo serio – dijo aun con picardía el hombre – pero acaso ¿no la invitaste a salir?

-Si lo hice Jake, era que hoy íbamos salir pero con esto…bueno todo depende de cuánto tiempo nos quede luego – dijo algo resignado el joven.

-No te preocupes hermanito, yo te cubriré a ti y a Estela…pero luego quiero los pormenores de esto – dijo con burla y en tono divertido.

-Je claro como digas…señor chismoso – dijo animado, pero luego percatándose que algo faltaba – oye y Estela ¿dónde está? – Pregunto con interés, viendo a todas partes, hasta que la encontró parada, cerca de los cadáveres – Jake adelántate, voy por Estela – dijo yendo en dirección a donde se encontraba la mujer.

-claro viejo…por cierto toma – decía al momento de lanzarle las llaves de su auto – ve tu solo con ella…quien sabe lo que puede pasar, pero lo quiero acomodado cuando me lo devuelvas.

-Lo que digas amigo, nos vemos haya – se despidió el joven de su compañero para buscar a la mujer que lo tenía completamente embobado.

La peli roja seguía de pie junto a los cuerpos chamuscados, con la mirada fija en estos y con una leve sonrisa macabra y oscura en su rostro, al momento de decir para sí misma:

-A pesar de los inesperados "contratiempos", nadie se dará cuenta…cada vez que veo esto me hace tan feliz, recordar cómo estos estúpidos se quemaban vivos y suplicaban misericordia – dijo con un tinte de locura en su voz – pero esa maldita de Bonnibel sospecha algo…quizás deba deshacerme de ella – termino de hablar con una expresión seria en su rostro y su mirada que destilaba crueldad y perversidad, absorta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que escucho la voz algo preocupada de su "querido rubio".

-oye Estela ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba intranquilo el hombre al ver que la chica no respondía a su llamado – Estela ¿me escuchas? – dijo esta vez tocando levemente su hombro, haciendo que la chica saliera de su transe y lo mirara directamente.

-Claro Finn no te preocupes, estoy bien…solo que estuve pensando eso todo – dijo en tono amable y con una "inocente" sonrisa – porque no vamos yendo…asi tal vez podamos terminar con esto rápido y podamos tener nuestra cita como queríamos – le dijo en tono provocativo la peli roja, en el momento de besar suavemente sus labios – vamos Finn – termino de hablar para dirigirse al vehiculó.

-H-he claro ahí voy – dijo, saliendo de su asombro por el rose de los exquisitos labios de esta con los suyos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras alcanzaba a la chica.

Luego del ajetreado y agotador día de investigación y descubrimientos por demás interesantes para el caso, por fin estaban a punto de terminar con su trabajo y poder ir a descansar en sus hogares. Eran un poco más de la cinco de la tarde y ahora el equipo encargado de llevar a cabo el caso estaba en la sala de autopsias, en donde además se encontraba la Doctora terminando de examinar los cadáveres, con una mascarilla puesta sobre su rostro, guantes en sus manos y los instrumentos necesarios para llevar a cabo la operación, vestida con una falda color rosa claro, una blusa blanca, zapatos del mismo color y su bata también blanca sobre la prenda superior. Pasaron unos minutos en donde la peli rosa terminaba de anotar algo más en su libreta y dejaba el escarpelo sobre la mesa de metal, sacándose luego su mascarilla y dispuesta a comentar sobre los hallazgos recientes:

-bueno como verán en esta ocasión pudimos encontrar más pistas que nuestro asesino dejo en el descampado y donde encontramos en auto abandonado…primero decirles que las victimas pudieron ser identificadas como Erick Dalton y Nicole Ferguson de 20 años aproximadamente – dijo, tomando un respiro y volviendo con su explicación – en los cadáveres…o lo que quedaba de ellos, se pudo determinar que tanto el hombre como la chica recibieron fuertes golpes en el costado y detrás de la cabeza, probablemente con este bate que encontramos, luego de que el joven había recibido dos disparos en el hombro y la pierna izquierda y la mujer en el pecho, con la diferencia de que esta fue apuñalada en la garganta con la navaja que encontramos…pero lo curioso es que no murieron por estas heridas, si no que murieron quemados vivos – termino de hablar la peli rosa con seriedad y serenidad, al momento en que los presentes se encontraban asombrados y algo aterrados por la forma en que estas personas murieron, pero la morena interrumpió la explicación de la Doctora.

-pero primero contéstame esto Bonnibel ¿pudieron determinar el calibre de las balas con los casquillos hallados?, y tú lo dijiste antes Estela, que estos dos murieron incinerados…realmente es impresionante tu experiencia en estos casos – dijo con cierta admiración hacia la joven y curiosidad.

-A la primera pregunta Marceline, si, se pudo probar que el calibre de las balas, que son pertenecientes a un arma calibre 22…y con respecto a lo otro, yo también estoy asombrada e intrigada con tu acierto Estela – dijo con cierta desconfianza esta, al momento de percatarse de una cortada en su mejilla cubierta con algo de maquillaje, produciéndole más curiosidad y dispuesta disipar sus dudas, prosiguió - me olvide de mencionar que se encontró algunas gotas de sangre en la calle donde estaba el vehículo, algunas muy pequeñas, pero que aun asi pudimos recolectar muestras entre otras cosas…por cierto Estela note que tienes un corte en la mejilla izquierda, ¿acaso tuviste un accidente o algo parecido? – pregunto con curiosidad y cautela, al momento en que el rubio se alarmaba al escuchar eso y le preguntaba a la chica.

-Estela ¿estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto algo angustiado, mirando con cierta preocupación a la joven.

-No te preocupes Finn esto bien, solo fue un accidente doctora, al parecer alguien rompió el vidrio de mi ventana y uno de los trozos callo en mi rostro, pero es solo una herida menor - decía esta, mirando de forma desafiante a la peli rosa.

-Está bien, si solo fue un accidente te creo…es bueno que estés bien – dijo esta no muy convencida de la explicación de la mujer.

-bueno si ya terminaron las explicaciones ¿podemos irnos?, quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia si es posible – pregunto el de ojos negros, agotado por el arduo día de investigación.

-claro, terminamos por hoy…buen trabajo muchachos, será mejor que descansen y nos vemos el lunes, si nada más ocurre – dijo la de ojos verdes – será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí y dejemos a la doctora con sus "invitados".

-He yo los alcanzo luego, quiero consultar algo con la doctora – dijo la de cabello rojizo.

-está bien Estela…pero no te quedes mucho con ella, se te puede pegar la locura – dijo la encargada principal en tono burlón, al momento de salir de la sala junto con los dos hombres, dejando solas a las chicas, en un ambiente por demás tenso y con un silencio incomodo que fue roto por la peli roja.

-parece que vamos avanzando mucho con este caso ¿no cree doctora? – Dijo en forma indagatoria la chica – pero no sé porque me da la impresión de que parece que desconfía en mi….¿acaso tiene razones para hacerlo?

-No sabría decir si desconfió de ti Estela…solo que tu comportamiento me resulta un poco extraño…y quien sabe tal vez si tenga mis razones para hacerlo – decía la mujer mirando con firmeza a la joven, que se pasea por la sala mirando a los cadáveres y los instrumentos quirúrgicos que estaban en la mesa.

-Lo dice por mi "análisis" del posible comportamiento del homicida y por acertar en las causas de muertes de estas y la anterior victima ¿no es así? – decía con tranquilidad, estando detrás de la mujer y tomando con agilidad el escarpelo que estaba sobre la mesa, escondiéndolo debajo de la manga de su camisa roja – ya le dije Doctora tengo mucha experiencia en estos casos…además analizar a un asesino no es tan complicado, es fácil comprender la locura de las personas…porque vivimos inmersa en ella siempre.

-es cierto tu análisis sobre estas cosas fueron algo extrañas para mi…no dudo de tu gran habilidad para este trabajo…si no que suelo ser una persona muy curiosa, me gusta saber el porqué de las cosas e indagar en los lugar más impensados que pueden haber – decía esta, aun dándole la espalda a la chica que se acercaba lentamente a ella con el escarpelo en la mano, lista para atacar.

-bueno a veces la curiosidad puede ser muy mala doctora…es como jugar con fuego, muchas veces un puede terminar quemado…o incluso muerto – dijo está en un tono de voz oscuro y perturbador, dispuesta a asestarle una puñalada por detrás a la peli rosa…pero en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a la peli negra entrar de vuelta.

-Disculpen, lamente interrumpir su linda charla pero Estela, Finn te anda buscando, parece que quiere preguntarte algo – dijo serena la mujer.

-claro, ahora voy, gracias por avisar, si me disculpa doctora…por cierto fue una charla muy interesante – dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro, para retirarse del lugar, dejando el escarpelo en su lugar y retirarse de la habitación.

-Hey Bonnie por cierto buen trabajo…pero parece que no te llevas muy bien con la nueva ¿acaso desconfías de ella?

-Gracias Marceline y digamos que tengo mis sospechas sobre ciertas cosas…pronto te las hare ver, cuando tenga los resultados serás la primera en enterarte.

-Je es genial escuchar eso, bueno me voy, nos vemos luego Bonnie…por cierto no te quedes toda la noche aquí, no quiero que mi mejor doctora termino por volverse más loca de lo que ya estaba – dijo con burla la mujer – nos vemos Dra. Estein.

-Si adiós Marcy, nos vemos luego – termino de hablar para luego volver a su investigación sobre las pruebas encontradas.

En la oficina perteneciente al rubio, se encontraba este junto la peli roja, que estaba besando apasionadamente, tomándola de la cintura con fuerza y ella rodeando su cuello para hacer el contacto más íntimo. Paso unos minutos en que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, separándose un poco, al momento en que el hombre decía:

-Eres hermosa Estela…eres increíble – le decía, mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

-Y tú eres un tierno Finn….y eso me encanta – dijo con un tono provocador, rozando de nuevo sus labios, para separase luego del agarre del joven – pero dejemos lo mejor para después…recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita.

-claro como lo olvidaría…¿quieres que pase por ti a las 20:00? – pregunto este en tono amable, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Está bien, será a las 20:00…nos veremos en la noche Finn – dijo besando su mejilla y retirándose de la oficina, dejando al rubio obnubilado por aquella encantadora y hechizante mujer.

Pasaron así las horas y el momento de la esperaba cita por parte de ambos jóvenes se hizo presente, el rubio siendo puntual fue a recoger a la chica a la hora pactada en su auto negro, vestido para la ocasión con una camisa celeste, con los dos primeros botones del cuello desprendido, pantalones de vestir grises y zapatos negros, junto con una chaqueta también gris que llevaba por si llegara a bajar la temperatura; cuando el hombre llego para buscar a la mujer, esta se presentó ante el con un vestido color naranja claro con algunos detalles en rojo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con un escote que dejaba ver un poco su busto, de zapatos de tacón rojos y un tapado liviano blanco para resguardarse de la brisa otoñal. El joven quedo maravillado por tan bella imagen que tenía en frente, tanto que se quedó unos minutos apreciando esa belleza; luego de su saludo con un beso en la mejilla, partieron hasta un restaurante conocido en la ciudad para disfrutar de la velada.

La noche trascurrió tranquila, en donde estos dos "compañeros de trabajo" se la pasaron charlando amenamente sobre temas triviales, el trabajo, parte de su pasado y demás, en compañía de una buena bebida para la ocasión, entre miradas que detonaban lujuria y deseo, y acciones algo tiernas y afectuosas. Pasó así el tiempo y luego de un poco más de dos horas de charla decidieron irse del lugar, primero el joven llevando a la chica hasta su casa, al llegar este la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa, aprovechando el momento para dedicarle unas palabras a la peli roja:

-Sabes esta noche fue maravillosa Estela, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con alguien…y también el salir con alguien tan hermosa como tú – dijo con cariño, al momento que acariciaba su mejilla derecha y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro – te amo Estela – dijo estas palabras con sinceridad y pasión.

-Y yo a ti Finn…te amo – respondió la mujer, al momento de acortar la distancia entre sus rostro y unir sus labios con los del joven en un beso lleno de sentimiento y deseo, rodeando sus brazos sobre su cuello y este tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro y sin darse cuenta terminaron en la habitación de la chica, tumbada sobre la cama, con el rubio encima suyo, besando con fogosidad sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad y explorándolo con fervor, al momento en que esta le correspondía de la misma manera, mientras que con sus manos desprendía los botones de la camisa de este. Pasaron los minutos y el hombre ahora se encontraba besando y marcando su cuello con ferocidad y pasión, produciendo leves gemidos de excitación por parte de la mujer, que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el esculpido torso desnudo de su amante; poco a poco el rubio fue deshaciéndose de las ropas de la joven, primero con su vestido, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior de encaje blanca y comenzaba a acariciar su tersa y suave piel, ligeramente tostada, para seguir besando su delicada figura y tocando sus turgentes pechos, sobre la tela de la prende y luego desprovistos de esta, para masajearlos con premura y pasión, marcándolos luego con sus labios, provocando placenteros suspiros en la peli roja que hacían que las ansias del hombre por hacerla suya aumentara a cada segundo.

Luego de que la mujer le quitara el pantalón al rubio, dejándolo solo con su ropa interior, está en un rápido movimiento se puso encima de él y le susurró al oído:

-ya me has hecho disfrutar mucho por ahora, mi querido Finn…y ahora me toca hacerte disfrutar a ti – dijo en tono seductor, mirándolo con deseo y erotismo, para luego rozar sus labios y luego a al lóbulo izquierdo de su oído, besando y mordisqueando con suavidad, produciendo roncos gemidos por parte del hombre, a lo que la peli roja sonrío triunfante para bajar hacia su cuello proporcionándole las mismas caricias al igual que a su pecho, hasta llegar al sexo de este que atrevidamente toco con sus manos y luego rozo con su intimidad, haciendo que los suspiros de lujuria resonaran en la habitación y que las ganas por entregarse se volvieran ya incontenibles.

Acto seguido el rubio bajo lentamente la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la mujer, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él, para luego, sentada sobre las caderas de este, acomodarse para dar inicio a esta erótica danza. La peli roja sintió como el miembro de su amante se hacía paso por su interior, al momento de sentir una oleada de placer invadir su cuerpo, mientras que el joven con una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo y con la otra tocaba uno de sus senos.

Los movimientos comenzaron siendo lentos y apasionados, proporcionando a ambos seres un placer nunca antes vivido; el hombre acariciaba y tocaba su cuerpo con vehemencia, pero al momento de pasar su mano por la espalda de esta, sintió una cicatriz extraña en esta, como si fuera un producto de una vieja quemadura, al principio estaba algo extrañado por eso pero luego le restó importancia al ver como la chica aumentaba el ritmo de las envestidas lentamente. Pasaron los minutos y esos movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y salvajes, haciendo que los suspiros fueran cada vez más repetidos; con el pasar del tiempo sintieron que en momento del clímax estaba por llegar, sentían sus corazones latir con rapidez, sus mejillas sonrojarse con intensidad, sus cuerpos desprender un aroma a pasión y lujuria y sus sexos llegando a un punto límite de ese erótico y romántico momento. Y de un momento a otro el clímax se hiso presente, al momento en que los dos amantes sentían como una brutal ola de placer invadía sus cuerpos, provocando rocos y sonoros gemidos de placer, en el momento en que el hombre dejaba impregnada su esencia en el interior de la peli roja, sintiendo como si un fuego la invadiera por dentro hasta llegar a su vientre, para luego dejarse caer sobre el pecho del rubio que la abrazo protectoramente y se acomodara cerca del para ambos dejarse vencer por el sueño, no sin antes unir sus labios una vez más.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, precisamente en el centro de investigaciones, aun se encontraba la peli rosa, analizando pruebas de suma importancia para ella, como la sangre que quedo en la navaja y el bate de madera, al igual que con los minúsculas muestras de las gotas del líquido carmesí encontradas en el asfalto de donde encontraron el automóvil abandonado. Mientras esperaba los resultados de las muestras, dirigió su atención a un frasco que guardaba unos pocos cabellos de tonalidad rojiza que encontró también en el mismo lugar…un hallazgo que ella no había revelado a nadie y que si las otras pruebas la ayudaban quizás su hipótesis seria cierta. Después de esperar cerca de media hora la máquina de análisis le dio los resultados tan esperados de las muestras de sangre, y al tomar el papel su sorpresa fue tal que solo pudo balbucear algunas palabras:

-N-no puede ser…

En medio de una horrible escena de un nuevo y despiadado crimen, un romance se concretaba con la muestra más grande y pura de amor que pudiera existir, esa noche los dos amantes demostraron su amor hacia el otro de la forma una forma apasionada y llena de sentimiento…pero de otro lado un impactante descubrimiento veía la luz, un hallazgo que podría desenmascarar a la peli roja y develar su sádica y sanguinaria afición….pero ese descubrimiento nunca vería la luz y la responsable de haberlo hallado pagaría muy caro las consecuencias…por jugar con fuego y la locura de un despiadado y perverso homicida.

Hola otra vez! Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo de este fic flinn, que parece q a los q la leyeron les gustó la idea jeje bueno como verán este capítulo es un poco largo (pero explica muchas cosas y deja en la intriga otras XD) así que bueno espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos en alguna publicación de mis otros fics en curso (por cierto gracias por la paciencia)

Nos vemos luego


	4. Jugando con fuego, una muerte anunciada

Jugando con fuego, un descubrimiento perturbador, una muerte anunciada

Era un sábado por la mañana y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, en medio del cielo despejado y con la brisa otoñal matutina que corría por la ciudad y sus alrededores que se encontraba en paz y quietud. En un edificio algo pequeño pero acogedor, se encontraban una pareja durmiendo amenamente luego de su noche esperada y ansiada, en donde por fin habían podido concretar y sellar su relación de pasar a ser simples "compañeros de trabajo" a novios o amantes que se amaban con locura y pasión, a la vez que demostraron todos esos sentimientos haciendo el amor de una forma íntima y apasionada. Estaba ambos descansando en la cama perteneciente a la joven peli roja, que estaba acomodada sobre su pecho y siendo abrazada por la cintura por el rubio; los minutos pasaron y los rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana y cortinas blancas de la habitación de la chica, dándole a esta en la cara obligándola a despertar de su relajante sueño, al momento de abrir sus ojos color miel y dirigir su mirada al hombre que aun dormía a su lado y sonreír con ternura ante las relajadas y serenas facciones del joven. La mujer empezó a moverse suavemente en el lecho, rompiendo así el agarre del rubio al momento en que acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla derecha del chico, hasta llegar al cabello de este y enredar cariñosamente sus dedos al momento que decía:

-Eres tan lindo Finn, nadie me había hecho sentir antes de la forma en que tú me hiciste sentir…te amo "mi lindo rubio"…siempre amare, mientras tu no me traiciones…espero que sepas elegir bien – decía a modo de susurro, con voz serena y fría, mirándolo con intensidad, para luego lentamente levantarse de la cama, sentándose primero al borde de esta y luego parándose sobre el piso de madera, tomando su ropa interior desparramada por el suelo y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, cerrando detrás de si la puerta para asearse y colocar algo de ropa en su desnudo cuerpo.

Salió del tocador, luego de unos quince minutos, con una playera amarilla de tonalidad clara, mangas largas, sin prenda alguna en sus torneadas piernas, solamente con su ropa interior de encaje ahora blanca y pantuflas del mismo color con detalles en naranja, en el momento en que caminaba hacia el balcón que tenía la habitación y que daba hacia la parte trasera de su casa pero con una agradable vista hacia en pequeño jardín que poseía la chica y un panorama agradable de la ciudad y del amanecer en ese momento. La joven se apoyó en el barandal de acero color negro, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto del paisaje y su mente empezaba a divagar sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, desde sus primeros asesinatos, pasando por el momento en que conoció a ese hombre que la tenía cautivada y que "amaba" con fervor, hasta las evidentes sospechas que la Dra. Bonnibel Jones tenia para con esta, haciendo que su perverso secreto peligrara en ser descubierto…y eso era algo que molestaba mucho a la peli roja, el saber que alguien tenía en sus manos su destino y que con una simple palabra toda su vida y morbosa afición se verían gravemente comprometidas…todo por una maldita perra curiosa, que se había metido en el lugar y con la persona equivocada…ya que esta no dejaría las cosas así como así y si las sospechas en su contra seguían creciendo…ella misma se encargaría de extinguirla para siempre.

Mientras su mente seguía ocupada en quien sería su próxima víctima, una sonrisa sádica y confiada se dibujó en sus labios, mientras que su mirada brillaba con frialdad y crueldad, perdida en algún punto en la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Estuvo parada en ese lugar alrededor de diez minutos, para luego caminar en dirección a la cama en donde yacía aun el joven durmiendo plácidamente; la mujer se acostó nuevamente en el lecho y acercándose al rostro del rubio beso tiernamente sus labios al momento en que le susurraba al oído:

-Buenos días bello durmiente…es hora de levantarse – decía con dulzura y afecto la joven, sonriendo con gracia, al momento en que acariciaba su cabello y con otra mano parte de su torso desnudo.

Luego de esas palabras y de unos segundos de silencio, el hombre empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, para luego posarlos sobre la dueña de esa melodiosa voz y sonreír con alegría diciendo:

-Buenos días Estela, ¿no crees que aún es temprano para levantarse? – decía este con cierto dejo de picardía, tocando suavemente unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro y acomodarlos debajo de su oído – además podríamos hacer otras cosas todavía – le dijo con sensualidad y en un rápido movimiento poniéndose encima de la peli roja, aprisionándola con sus brazos, sostenidos sobre el colchón a los extremos del rostro de esta – porque la verdad viéndote con esas ropas me dan ganas de quitártelas de vuelta…para hacerte el amor una vez más, aunque si estuvieras desnuda hubiera sido más fácil hacerlo – termino de hablar para luego besar los labios de la mujer con pasión e intensidad, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad, correspondiendo esta la acción de su amante rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, que acariciaba su muslo con una de sus manos y subiendo lentamente por sus caderas, pasando por sus pechos, hasta llegar a su mejilla que tocaba con la yema de sus dedos, para que luego de unos minutos rompieran con su beso y le dijera con erotismo – eres tan hermosa Estela…te amo – decía mirándola con sus orbes azules que destilaban amor y devoción.

-Y yo a ti Finn…te amo – respondió esta, acariciando uno de sus fuertes brazos con suavidad y rosando la comisura de sus labios, en el momento que esta se ponía encima del joven que la miraba algo sorprendido por la repentina acción de esta, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sonriendo con complicidad, mientras continuaba hablando – pero es mejor que nos levantemos y desayunemos algo…además tendremos todo el fin de semana para hacer lo que queramos…pequeño lujurioso – pronuncio esas palabras en forma de susurro, en un tono de voz sensual, mientras lentamente iba sacando las manos del hombre de su cintura y besaba con afecto su mejilla derecha levemente sonrojada y se levantaba del cuerpo del rubio, para caminal tranquilamente hacia el umbral de la entrada de la habitación – te esperare abajo para que desayunemos…y será mejor que te vistas si no quieres estar desnudo todo el día – decía con burla al momento de salir del lugar dejando al hombre solo en el lecho.

-¡bueno creo que no sería ningún problema para mi estar así todo el día! – levanto la voz para que la chica lo oyera, diciendo con ironía y escuchando luego una leve risa proveniente de la joven, la momento en que este comenzaba a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

Luego de esa apasionada y amorosa escena entre los dos amantes para comenzar el día, desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando de asuntos triviales, cosas del trabajo o cualquier ocurrencia que viniese en el momento, para luego planear lo que restaba del día y del siguiente para poder así disfrutar del fin de semana, entre risas, salidas, miradas llenas de deseo y atracción, tiernos abrazos, para terminar desnudos con besos e intensas caricias en la cama amándose con pasión y frenesí.

Luego de casi dos semanas desde el último accionar de este despiadado asesino, todo parecía volver a la normalidad y la quietud de siempre, como si mágicamente este psicópata había desaparecido una vez más sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero, haciendo que la paranoia y temor en la sociedad disminuyera notoriamente…pero a pesar de ello, tenían la sensación de que ese homicida estaba escondido en alguna parte de esa gran ciudad. Por su parte la policía y el equipo de investigación intentaban desenmascarar al asesino con las muestras recolectadas en la última escena de su brutal y perturbador crimen, pero sin llegar a nada concreto, parecía un callejón sin salida para estos investigadores sin ninguna prueba fehaciente de la identidad de este psicópata…o eso creía, ya que la encargada del área forense había hecho un descubrimiento por demás impactante con la sangre tomada de una de las escenas del último crimen y que acrecentarían aún más sus sospechas contra una de sus "camaradas".

Era un miércoles por la tarde cuando todo el personal había sido llamado repentinamente a la sala principal del edificio. Cuando todos los agentes se hicieron presentes la morena, jefa del lugar, tomo primero la palabra:

-Bueno como verán hice que llamaran a todos de urgencia, sé que fue algo imprevisto y se preguntaran qué diablos hacen aquí ahora pero todo tiene su explicación…que tendrá la modestia de explicar la Dra. Bonnibel – termino de hablar la peli negra con seriedad y firmeza, al momento de cederla la palabra a su encargada del área forense.

-Gracias Marceline por tu introducción, como verán fueron citados aquí porque al parecer alguien se le olvido informar sobre el chequeo de rutina que se efectúa cada tres meses – decía la mujer algo fastidiada y en tono acusador, mirando a la mujer de ojos verdes a su lado, que le devolvía la mirada con molestia e indiferencia – el punto es que todo el personal deberá hacerse un chequeo general y un análisis de sangre, para ello serán llamados en orden alfabético y mis colaboradores y yo haremos la revisación…ahora si todos son tan amables por favor diríjanse al segundo piso donde serán atendidos – termino de hablar para dirigirse a la salida del salón junto con la morena, mientras las restantes personas, incluidas el joven rubio y la peli roja iban al lugar asignado.

Ambas mujeres llegaron hasta el ascensor que había en el edificio, entrando en él y cerrando sus puertas, al momento que la morena le decía:

-espero que tu pequeño plan funcione Bonnibel porque armar tanto lio por algo que ni yo se esperó que valga la pena – decía con tranquilidad la mujer, en el momento de oprimir el botón del elevador para ir a la segunda planta.

-Créeme que lo valdrá Marceline, es importante para el caso…hice un descubrimiento interesante y algo impactante de las muestras que recolectamos de la última acción de nuestro asesino – respondía esta con la mirada fija en el rostro de la peli negra – que obviamente te las hare ver en breve, ósea mañana.

-¿Por qué mañana y no hoy? – preguntaba impaciente y curiosa la joven.

-Porque hoy estaré muy ocupada con esta pequeña farsa o es que no te diste cuenta – decía con cierta obviedad en sus palabras, al momento que las puertas del ascensor se habrían y la peli rosa se disponía a salir de este – por cierto debo agradar tu colaboración en esto y también tu "paciencia"…nos vemos luego Marceline – se despedía la doctora caminando por el largo pasillo del lugar.

-Si por nada Bonnie nos vemos…rara – dijo esta en voz baja, yendo en dirección opuesta a la de su amiga.

-¡Si te escuche!, tonta distraída – contestaba la joven de bata blanca al insulto de la mujer vestida con falda gris y blusa morada.

-¡Es la verdad!, eres una loca rara – respondía al instante la morena, pero de forma divertida y burlesca al igual que la peli rosa.

Habían pasado ya casi todo el personal, a excepción de los integrantes del caso de gran relevancia que se llevaba a cabo. Se podía ver por la ventana el cielo nocturno y ya casi todos se habían retirado a sus hogares, pero la de cabello rojizo aun esperaba su turno para la muestra de sangre, aguardando a que su novio saliera y entrara ella para acabar con todo este formalismo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, saliendo de esta el joven rubio con una pequeña venda de su brazo izquierdo, al momento que se acercaba a esta y decía:

-Te esperare para llevarte a tu casa – dijo, con una sonrisa reconfortante y besando su mejilla derecha, para luego dejar entrar a la chica.

Al estar dentro de la habitación blanca, típica de un hospital con todos sus elementos y una silla de madera negra en medio y a la peli rosa que la esperaba para poder tomar la muestra. En ese momento el ambiente se puso tenso y pesado, mientras ambas mujeres se dirigían miradas desafiantes y de sospechas, acto seguido la joven se sentó en una silla negra que estaba en medio, al momento en que la doctora tomaba una jeringa y palpaba levemente su brazo izquierdo para luego tomar la muestra de sangre que necesitaba. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue roto por la voz de la peli roja:

-Vaya no estaba enterada de estos chequeos de rutina…deben ser algo muy habitual para ustedes y no algo que surgiera en el momento – decía de forma indagatoria, mirando penetrantemente a la mujer.

-Bueno son detalles que a veces se pasan por alto…pero es algo habitual para nosotros, no hay de qué preocuparse – decía con indiferencia esta, terminando de tomar la muestra y tapando la pequeña herida hecha en el brazo de la chica.

-Ya veo…pero dígame ¿cómo va el análisis de las muestras halladas en la última escena del crimen?... además de que es curioso que si lo haya hecho no haya dicho nada a nadie…¿acaso tiene algo que esconder?…¿o quizás es porque tiene miedo de que algo pueda suceder? – pregunto desafiante la mujer, mirándola con cierta ansiedad e intimidante.

-Vaya cuantas preguntas, parece que tienes mucha curiosidad sobre las muestras halladas…pero no te preocupes si no aun no dije nada al respecto es porque hay detalles que faltan resolver…además tu misma me dijiste que la curiosidad puede ser algo malo a veces…pero si tanto te intriga los resultados…créeme que serás una de las primeras en saberlo – respondió sin inmutarse ante la intimidante presencia que la joven, que ahora la miraba con odio y molestia.

-Es verdad doctora tiene razón la curiosidad puede ser algo muy malo en algunas ocasiones...y más si se mete con las personas equivocadas – dijo con tranquilidad, parándose de su lugar y pasando al lado de la peli rosa, empujándola con cierta brusquedad, para así salir de la habitación – nos vemos doctora…esperare ansiosa los resultados – termino de hablar con una sonrisa triunfante y dejando sola a la joven en el lugar.

-Yo también esperare los resultados con ansia…Estela – respondió con seriedad y gran desconfianza hacia la mujer por las pruebas que tenía y que ella misma le había proporcionado para desenmascarar de una vez por todas al homicida.

Al día siguiente, el jueves luego de la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba todo el personal descansando por algunos minutos de sus labores para luego proseguir sin ningún impedimento. En la oficina perteneciente al joven investigado, encargado de llevar adelante este caso, se encontraba este de pie junto a su escritorio, besado apasionadamente a la peli roja, que correspondía gustosa la acción del hombre que la tomaba firmemente de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras esta rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello, enredando sus dedos en su melena rubia. Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente en la habitación se volvía más fogoso y erótico, al momento en que los dos amantes continuaban con sus caricias y besos, y la ropa comenzaba a incomodar a tal punto en que en ese instante el joven tenía casi desprendida en su totalidad su camisa blanca, dejando ver gran parte de su esculpido torso y piel blanquecina marcada de besos y mordidas de la chica, que estaba tendida sobre el escritorio con su entallada camisa color beige totalmente desprendida y su sostén de encaje del mismo color a medio salir, con su falda negra subida y sus rojizos cabellos alborotados, disfrutando de las intensas y apasionadas caricias del hombre, tocando con fervor su atrayente figura, dejando escapar así unos suspiros por parte de la mujer. Al poco tiempo de seguir realizando esos actos lujuriosos y provocativos, el rubio se encontraba ahora penetrando a la mujer encima del escritorio, mientras los gemidos empezaban a hacerse más notorios y placenteros al compás de las lentas envestidas que con los minutos se hicieron rápidas y salvajes, sus mejillas se sonrojaban con intensidad y sus corazones latían desbocadamente, al momento que los suspiros de placer y goce inundaban la habitación pero siendo callados en casi su totalidad por la unión de sus labios. Al cabo de un tiempo más el final de su erótica danza había llegado a su fin, en el momento en que ambos amantes dejaban escapar un sonoro gemido y sus respiraciones se calmaban por unos instantes.

Luego de permanecer en esa posición por unos segundos, el joven salió del interior de la peli roja, para luego besarla con afecto y amor diciéndole:

-T-te amo Estela…siempre te amare – le decía este con ternura y amo, rozando una vez más sus labios y tocando con suavidad su rojizo cabello alborotado.

-Y yo a ti Finn...me pequeño pervertido – decía con burla y una sonrisa cómplice, mirándolo con pasión y devoción - parece que no podías esperar a que estemos en tu casa o en la mía para hacerlo, ¿acaso no te molesta que nos descubran? –decía está tocando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

-No, no me molesta que me descubran con mi hermosa y genial novia...y tampoco podía esperar a llegar a casa, ya que contigo cerca siempre es una tentación para mi…además es divertido probar a hacer estas cosas en otros lugares que no sean la cama ¿no crees? - decía con mirada azulina posada sobre su rostro, que destilaban cariño y pasión.

-Aún sigo pensado que eres un poco pervertido…pero eres mi sexi y lindo pervertido…bueno debo admitir que esta vez sí me gusto más que las anteriores, era más excitante que en la cama el hacer el amor en el escritorio de tu jefe – dijo en forma provocativa e irónica para luego volver a besar al hombre con fiereza y vehemencia.

Luego de la nueva y excitante experiencia que había tenido la peli roja con su novio, esta se acomodó debidamente para salir de la oficina, que estaba ubicada en el primer piso del edificio, mientras caminaba con sus zapatos de tacón negros por el largo pasillo que estaba en silencio y sin ninguna otra persona más que ella en el lugar. En medio de su caminata el silencio del lugar fue roto por unas voces que se escuchaban provenir de una de las oficinas, específicamente de la perteneciente a la morena, que al parecer no estaba sola ya que pudo escuchar con claridad al acercarse un poco a la puerta, en esos momento cerrada, la voz de la peli rosa diciéndole algo que la hizo estallar de furia y molestia:

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte Marceline sobre las pruebas que recolectamos del último asesinato, si miras bien te darás cuenta que los resultados de la sangre analizada no pertenecía a ninguna de las victimas si no a alguien más, es decir al asesino - decía en tono seguro y tranquilo la mujer.

-Vaya esto es un gran avance Bonnibel, buen trabajo.

-gracias, pero aun ahí algo más…encontré esto en donde estaba el vehículo abandonado y que a mi entender es un aliciente más.

-¡diablos!, no me imaginaba que podrías encontrar esto, parece que si tuvimos suerte esta vez en que nuestro psicópata haya sido un poco descuidado – se escuchaba decir a la voz de la peli negra – pero a todo esto dime ¿ya terminaste con el análisis de sangre de las pruebas falsas tomadas ayer?

-aun no…solo me falta analizar una muestra que es de sumo interés para mi…pero esa la hare en casa en mi lugar favorito para que cuando tenga los resultados te los muestre.

-Eso me parece una gran idea Bonnie…por cierto cuando tu crees conveniente informales sobre esto a los demás.

-claro así será.

Luego de esa intrigante conversación entre ambas colegas, la joven de cabellera rojiza se alejó rápidamente del lugar, mientras sus ojos expresaban ira y en su rostro se dibujaba una perversa y cruel sonrisa…ya que esa noche el misterioso asesino volvería a actuar una vez más, pero esta vez tomando como víctima a unos de sus perseguidores.

La noche había caído en la ciudad y todas las personas regresaban a sus respectivos hogares luego de otro día de trabajo, mientras las calles comenzaban a despoblarse y la calma reemplazaba a su agitado movimiento. La joven peli rosa regresaba en taxi a su hogar, ubicado en un conocido pero tranquilo barrio de la ciudad; al cabo de veinte minutos la mujer estaba en frente de su casa luego de haber pagado el viaje y bajado del automóvil, dispuesta a entrar a su hogar pero teniendo la extraña sensación de que alguien la vigilaba de cerca, sensación que venía teniendo desde el momento de salir de su trabajo, pero intentando no darle demasiada importancia para no asustarse para luego abrir la puerta de su casa y entrar en esta, cerrándola detrás de si con seguro para que así ningún intruso se metiera en su casa…pero lo que no sabía era que alguien podía forzar la cerradura, mientras esta estuviera distraída o en algún lugar de alejado de la casa y ajeno al ruido exterior como en ese momento se encontraba la peli rosa en el sótano y sin percatarse que un extraño había irrumpido en su hogar.

Luego de pasar alrededor de media hora, la mujer subió de vuelta a la parte principal de la casa para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un poco de café, buscando también algo para comer. De las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación bajaba en ese momento la enigmática figura con su típico atuendo negro y zapatillas rojas, tapando su cabello con la capucha de la chaqueta y su rostro con la bufanda de tela oscura, que vio a la joven dirigirse a la cocina; con agilidad y en silencio el intruso se encamino hasta donde estaba su nueva víctima de espaldas a este, que en el camino había tomado un palo de madera perteneciente a una escoba, y lentamente se acercó hasta donde estaba la mujer para asestarle un fuerte y certero golpe detrás de la cabeza dejándola completamente inconsciente, cayendo desplomada al piso de madera, en el momento que el agresor la arrastraba a otro lugar de la casa.

Lentamente la peli rosa despertaba, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad, percatándose así que se encontraba en su laboratorio personal, ubicado en su sótano, al momento en que intentaba pararse pero algo le impedía hacerlo o realizar algún movimiento. Con impresión y sorpresa vio que estaba atada a una silla de manos y pies, escuchando luego los pasos de alguien que se acercaba con lentitud, la mujer estaba algo asustada pero al ver de quien se trataba o mejor dicho de quien suponía que se trataba dijo cierto temor y obviedad:

-S-sabía que serias tu…pero no es necesario que sigas cubriendo tu rostro, ya sé quién eres…Estela – dijo mirándola directamente con sus orbes magenta, mientras la recién nombrada se quitaba la capucha y la tela que cubría su rostro.

-Siempre tan perspicaz y atenta ¿verdad doctora?…le advertí que no se metiera en donde no le convenía…ya le dije la curiosidad es como jugar con fuego, muchas veces uno puede salir quemado…y usted está a punto de quemarse por las llamas del infierno – decía esta con voz de ultratumba y una sonrisa torcida y sádica en su rostro.

-Je realmente es irónico que alguien que estaba tan cerca nuestro terminara siendo el maldito loco pirómano que tanto buscábamos…pero solo respóndeme esto ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué demonios haces todo esto? – preguntaba con cierta impotencia y frustración en su voz.

-Porque, ¡porque!, es simple doctora...porque me encanta hacerlo, el escuchar el sufrimiento de los demás, el ver su sangre salpicar por el suelo, sus estúpidas suplicas de piedad, sus caras asustadas y lo más divertido de todo esto es cuando veo sus cuerpo calcinarse lentamente, es tan "gratificante"…es como una adicción sabe doctora…porque cuando ya has visto el fuego del infierno arder muy de cerca, ya no quieres alejarte de el – le decía con locura y crueldad, al momento de continuar hablando – pero dejemos de tanta charla dígame en donde están las muestras…para que así podamos pasar a la parte divertida de todo.

-Realmente estas más locas de lo que creí si pretendes que te de las muestras así como así…puede hacerme todo lo que quieras pero aun así no te diré nada…pequeña zorra caprichosa – decía con odio y de forma desafiante, en el momento en que la joven sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, encendiéndolo luego con su encendedor platinado, para luego darle la primera pitada y expulsar el humo por la boca con serenidad mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No es una buena respuesta la que acaba de darme doctora – decía esta de forma intimidante, apoyando la parte ardiente del cigarrillo en el cuello de esta, produciéndole una quemadura y una posterior queja de dolor por parte de la peli rosa – será mejora que lo diga…si es que no quiere que esto termine mucho peor – pronunciaba esas palabras en sentido amenazante y con sus ojos color miel posados sobre ella y dejando el cigarrillo encendido sobre la mesa.

-V-vete al infierno maldita lunática…puta arrestada – respondió en tono desafiante la mujer, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Al escuchar esas palabras la peli roja no aguanto y golpeo fuertemente en el rostro a la joven repetidas veces, para luego tomar un escarpelo que estaba en la mesa de investigaciones y apuntar a su cuello, diciendo ya sumamente alterada:

-¡MALDITA PERRA ENGREIDA! HABLA DE UNA VEZ PEDAZO DE BASURA…CREEME QUE SI FUERA POR MI YA TE HABRIA ENTERRADO ESTO EN LA GARGATA, PERO PRIMERO NECESITO QUE ¡HABLES! – gritaba iracunda y fuera de sí la muchacha, tomando la su víctima con brusquedad del cabello y acercando el afilado metal a su rostro, pasándolo intencionalmente por su mejilla dejándole una cortada en esta, que sangraba con lentitud.

Luego de la que la peli roja se calmara un poco se alejó de la mujer, dándole la espalda a esta y posando su atención en los diversos instrumentos quirúrgicos que estaban sobre la mesa, al momento de decir:

-Interesante tal vez jugando un poco con esto pueda hacerte hablar sin matarte antes – decían con felicidad y sadismo, con su atención fijada en los nuevos métodos de tortura que ideaba para probar con la peli rosa, que aprovechó el momento de descuido de esta y como pudo tomo su pistola calibre 32, escondida debajo de su falda negra en su muslo derecho, para apuntar a su captora y decir.

-¡ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO MALDITA LOCA! – grito con furia al momento de ejecutar el primer disparo que dio de lleno en el hombro izquierdo de la joven que cayo arrodillada al suelo tomándose el área afectada.

Luego ese primer disparo casi certero la mujer realizo otro para dar muerte a su captora, pero en el instante de ejecutar el tiro esta logro esquivarlo, al momento de dirigirse con rapidez a donde se encontraba la chica para quitarle el arma y golpearla con brutalidad con la culata de la pistola repetidamente y decirle luego:

-A-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte puta de mierda – dijo colérica y llena de odio, al momento de clavar el escarpelo en el brazo derecho de la peli rosa, que grito adolorida, mientras la sangre empezaba a escurrir de la herida salpicando el piso del lugar.

Acto seguido la mujer tomo con rabia una botella de alcohol que había en una de las repisas del laboratorio para verterlo por todo el lugar y rociarlo sobre el cuerpo de la peli rosa, para luego alejarse de ella, tomando el cigarrillo encendido de la mesa y despedirse de ella:

-C-como parece que no te gusta abrir la boca tan fácilmente y me causaste demasiados problemas…es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez, además seguramente las muestras estarán aquí…así que adiós Dra. Bonnibel fue un placer trabajar para usted…y por cierto espero no le tenga miedo al fuego ni a la muerte – dijo esas palabras con ironía y frialdad, para luego dejar caer el cigarrillo encendido, haciendo que la habitación empezara a arder con intensidad al momento en que la peli roja salía del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, llevándose el arma de esta y sonriendo triunfante y complacida al escuchar los primeros gritos de sufrimiento de la mujer.

-espero que ardas en el infierno estúpida zorra – decía de manera despiadada y cruel, al momento en que salía del lugar con el rostro tapado y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, dejando detrás de su un nuevo incendio y una nueva muerte.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana el teléfono celular de la morena sino repetidas veces haciendo que esta contestara algo fastidiado y somnoliento desde la cama:

-Si ¿diga? – dijo la mujer, al momento de escuchar la inesperada y trágica noticia, mientras su rostro formaba una mueca de sorpresa y conmoción, diciendo triste y acongojada – no, esto no puede ser verdad…

Un amor intenso y apasionado se mostraba a la luz, unas sospechas que resultaban ser ciertas y una muerte algo anunciada por parte de su homicida…pero que en un intento por borrar las pistas y sospechas hacia la peli roja, solo las acrecentaría aún más, llevándola a asesinar a alguien más conocido por ella…en medio de un romance que tendría un trágico final.

Holaa! Otra vez Jejeje bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta historia (que aún no termina peor falta poco) espero que sea de su agrado y nos veremos en la entrega de algunos de mis fics en curso.

Hasta la próxima


	5. Un camino de cenizas hacia la muerte

Un camino de cenizas hacia la muerte, una verdad oscura y perturbadora

El sol empezaba a cubrir la ciudad con su imponente brillo, dándole poco a poco una imagen diferente a ese paisaje otoñal algo deprimente. Ese viernes en la mañana los habitantes de esa gran y caótica ciudad habían despertado con otra aterradora pero inesperada noticia, que no solo acrecentaba el pánico en las personas, sino que también se sentían inseguros y desprotegidos ante la locura y manía de este asesino despiadado que había asestado un duro golpe a la frágil tranquilidad de los ciudadanos de aquella metrópolis, convirtiéndola en un miedo y pánico generalizado en todos sus habitantes…pero también habiendo herido de muerte a los encargados de atrapar a este desquiciado pirómano, matando y quemando viva a una de las integrantes más importantes de ese equipo y la que tenía en su poder la prueba para desenmascararlo, prueba que quizás se había carbonizado junto con el cuerpo de la encargada del área forense, la Dra. Bonnibel Jones.

Eran aproximadamente un poco más de las ocho de la mañana y en una casa, de un barrio cercano a la ciudad, se veía un gran movimiento y la zona cercada por policías y equipos de investigación forense que iban y venían con algunas elementos que sobrevivieron al terrible incendio, que había alcanzado la primera planta del edificio, junto con el sótano, el lugar en donde todo comenzó. Precisamente en esa habitación destruida, con las paredes dañadas por el fuego y el piso lleno de cenizas por los objetos y parte de la edificación que fueron consumidos por el fuego, se encontraba la jefa del todo el personal investigativo, parada en medio del lugar, vestida con una blusa roja oscura, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos del mismo color y una campera larga también oscura, con la mirada fija en el cadáver calcinado que reposaba frente a la silla en la que estaba amarrado, con apenas el rostro reconocible que detonaba una expresión de dolor y agonía, y sus ojos color magenta abiertos pero sin brillo; la mujer de cabellera negra, seguía en el mismo lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno y con su mirada clavada en la trágica y aterradora escena que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, que por más que lo intentara no podía comprenderlo ni entender porque había sucedido esto, porque su amiga, su mejor amiga había muerto de esa forma tan nefasta y cruel sin que ella ni nadie hubieran podido hacer nada para salvarla…simplemente no quería aceptar que una vez más se había quedado sola, que su única compañía, su "hermana", su amiga había muerto a manos de ese ser despiadado y siniestro….pero a pesar delo dolor que la acongojaba no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, atraparía a ese maldito así le costara la vida.

Mientras la morena seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, se hicieron presentes parte del grupo que llevaba adelante este caso, llamados de urgencia y sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. El joven rubio estaba con una expresión triste y seria en su rostro al ver que lo que le habían informado era real, que una amiga muy cercana suya había sido asesinada a sangre fría por ese maniaco, que ahora había cruzado la línea y todo empezaba a volverse algo más personal que una simple investigación más, ya que había tocado un punto sensible en todo el personal de investigativo; por su parte el hombre de cabellera castaña clara estaba con una expresión reflexiva y taciturna, mientras inspeccionaba con su mirada toda la escena del crimen y sus ojos negros se detenían estrepitosamente en el cadáver carbonizado, que poco a poco los médicos forenses empezaban a retirar del lugar, en ese momento el castaño dijo:

-Y bien ¿qué haremos ahora?, ya que se suponía que Bonnie tenía la prueba clave para resolver este caso… ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto el hombre con curiosidad y seguridad en sus palabras.

-No, no te equivocas Jake…Bonnie tenía la pista para terminar con esta locura, pero ahora todo está destruido…no solo perdimos la prueba sino que también la perdimos a ella – contesto con severa y frustrada la peli negra, que estaba de espada a los dos hombres, para luego decir algo alterada – Y lo que haremos ahora ¡será atrapar a ese lunático malnacido!, ¡no me importa como lo hagamos, pero lo quiero vivo o muerto!, ¡lo único que importa es hallarlo!, ¡ENTENDIERON! – dijo la mujer iracunda y en voz alta, ahora mirándolos a ambos agentes de frente, con sus ojos verdes llorosos y algunas lágrimas que empezaban a escapar de estos, para luego de unos segundos se silenció decir con voz quebradiza – P-porque, porque t-tubo que suceder esto…maldición ¡porque! – decía la morena, intentando mantener la compostura pero era en vano ya que el dolor, ira e impotencia que sentía en ese momento era más grandes que sus intentos por calmarse.

En ese momento el rubio, preocupado y angustiado por su amiga, poso delicadamente una de sus manos sobre su hombro y dijo:

-Ya tranquilízate Marcy todo…todo estará bien, atraparemos a este desgraciado cueste lo que cueste – pronuncio esas palabras de manera reconfortante y tranquilizadora, con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, al momento en que la mujer lo abrazaba acongojada y frustrada, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por su rostro y el joven correspondía la acción abrazándola de manera protectora, intentando calmar a su jefa y amiga.

En ese momento el castaño también se acercó a donde estaban sus compañeros, al momento en que decía:

-Cálmate Marceline, vamos a atrapar a este loco amante del fuego…estoy seguro que podremos, la muerte de Bonnie no quedara en la nada – dijo de manera serena y decidida.

-G-gracias muchachos, realmente no sé qué haría sin ustedes aquí – decía un poco más calmada la peli negra y separándose del abrazo del joven.

-Bueno creo que ya habrías salido como loca buscando por toda la ciudad a este lunático y apuntado con tu arma a quien se te cruzara en el camino – dijo el hombre de ojos negros de manera divertida y burlona.

-Que gracioso Jake…por cierto señor chistoso espero que hayas ordenados los archivos que te di – dijo mirándolo de forma intimidante.

-H-he bueno en eso estaba – decía algo nervioso y apenado el castaño, evitando mirara a la mujer, para luego cambiar de tema de manera imprevista – por cierto ¿no falta alguien aquí?

-Es verdad…falta Estela, ¿en dónde está?, se suponía que era una llamada urgente, ¿dime Finn ya que tú y ella es tan "juntos" no has visto o hablado con ella? – dijo la morena con ironía y seriedad en su voz.

-H-he bueno no la he visto desde ayer luego de que…que platicáramos un rato en la hora del descanso – decía nervioso y ruborizado el muchacho – pero ahora que lo recuero, esta mañana cuando venía para acá, ella me llamo y me dijo que no podría venir porque había ocurrido un problema con su familia en San Francisco y que se ausentaría por dos semanas, pero aun así quería que las mantuviéramos al tanto de la investigación – dijo ya más calmado aunque levemente sonrojado.

-Entiendo, pero la próxima vez dile que si se ausenta así de improviso o por algún inconveniente que me lo notifique a mi ¿entendiste? – pronuncio estas palabras la morena de forma autoritaria y poco convencida de la razón de porque la peli roja se había ausentado.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación en la que todos intentaron tranquilizarse y mantener la compostura con algún chiste ocurrente, el silencio reino en la habitación en ruinas, mientras que una expresión triste y pensativa se formaba en sus rostros y sus miradas oscurecían un poco por el hecho de recordar el terrible suceso que rondaba en sus mentes. Después de unos minutos de silencio y quietud, la joven tomo la palabra para decir:

-bueno muchachos, no…no haremos nada si nos quedamos parados aquí lamentándonos, así que será mejor que volvamos a nuestro trabajo…vamos a atrapar a ese maldito por Bonnie – dijo la mujer con firmeza y fortaleza, intentando animarse a ella y a sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón Marcy será mejor que continuemos con esto… ¿te quedaras a supervisar o quieres que lo hagamos nosotros? – le pregunto el de ojos azules.

-No quédense ustedes y si encuentran algo importante hágamelo saber, yo iré a ver la autopsia del cuerpo…tal vez encontremos algo – dijo un poco angustiada y molesta, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no dejar que algunas lágrimas cayeran.

-¿estas segura Marcy? – pregunto afligido el joven.

-Si Finn no te preocupes…nos vemos luego chicos – termino de hablar la morena para luego irse del lugar, siguiendo a los médicos forenses que llevaban el cadáver de su amiga.

Luego de eso los dos hombres se quedaron solos en la habitación, al momento en que el castaño le decía con voz picara y divertida:

-Con que estuvieron "platicando" en el descanso, ja eso no te crees ni tu Finn – le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa sugerente y burlesca.

-¡Q-que!, ¿Qué insinúas Jake?, además es cierto que más podría haber estado haciendo – respondió el rubio excusándose de las insinuaciones del su "hermano".

-No lo sé quizás algo más…divertido y excitante, como cogerte a tu novia en el escritorio de tu oficina – dijo estas palabras el hombre con obviedad y diversión, mientras miraba al chico con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro al ver que este se sonrojaba al extremo por lo que había dicho.

-¡Q-QUE!, pero…pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Le dijo el rubio sorprendido y nervioso por lo que había dicho su compañero, a tal punto que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía – p-pero si no hicimos tanto ruido como para que se dieran cuenta.

El hombre al escuchar al joven delatarse a sí mismo, largo una pequeña risa, para luego decirle:

-Ahí muchachito acabas de confesarlo tú mismo….y si te preguntas como lo supe es fácil, cuando volviste luego del receso tenías una cara de idiota alegre y el cabello algo despeinado, sin mencionar la marca roja de tu cuello que solamente significaban una cosa – decía este calmado y divertido – ja y para tu información no, no hicieron demasiado ruido – termino de hablar para luego echarse a reír por la cara ruborizada y avergonzada del rubio.

-B-bueno ya basta de tonterías Jake, será mejor que empecemos a buscar alguna pista o algo –bufo fastidiado e incómodo el joven.

-Está bien, pero no te enojes hermano era solo una broma…además no te preocupes no le diré a nadie del trabajo que te coges a tu novia en los descansos – dijo este con picardía y burla en su voz, mientras caminaba por la habitación y comenzaba a buscar entre los escombros y cenizas del lugar.

-¡JAKE! Ya deja de molestarme y concentrémonos en encontrar algo si no quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que te la pasas hablando dormido, diciendo cosas no muy agradables y muy bochornosas – dijo de forma amenazante y divertida el rubio, al momento que se ponía a inspeccionar sobre los pocos muebles, quemados, que habían en el lugar y escuchaba al castaño resignarse a dejar de ridiculizarlo.

Todo el día había transcurrido con cierta tranquilidad, luego del macabro y doloroso descubrimiento que habían hecho y teniendo que lamentar la perdida de una gran amiga y compañera en manos de ese despiadado y perverso asesino que tan empeñados están por encontrar…y que tal vez esté más cerca de lo que creen.

Ya había anochecido y en el edificio en donde tenía sus instalaciones todo el equipo investigativo, estaban en la sala de autopsias e pesquisas forense la jefa de la personal junto con el joven rubio y el castaño, hablando y dando sus informes sobre lo que habían hallado tanto en el lugar del crimen como en el cuerpo de la Doctora, en ese momento la morena le preguntaba con curiosidad y seriedad al de mirada azulada:

-Entonces dime Finn ¿lograron encontrar algo relevante en el lugar? – dijo mirándolo directamente, apoyada de espaldas sobre una de las paredes blancas de la habitación y con un rostro que detonaba cansancio y frustración.

-Si Marcy aunque no lo creas logramos hallar algo que creemos importante – respondió este con tranquilidad y mesura, para luego sacar de un sobre unas fotografías de la habitación destruida y una de la pared que daba al frente de donde se encontró el cadáver de la peli rosa con dos orificios en medio, uno un poco más arriba que el otro, que estaban señalados con un marcador negro en la fotografía, al momento en que el joven continuaba – mira, ¿ves esos agujeros en la pared? – dijo señalando dicho lugar en la imagen.

-Si…parecen como si fueran orificios de bala – respondió la mujer, con su mirada y concentración fija en los lugares señalados.

-Eso es exactamente lo que es Marcy…pero no solamente hallamos eso sino que también pudimos recuperar las balas en si – termino de hablar el rubio, al momento en que el hombre de orbes negros se acercaba hasta donde estaban las fotografías en la mesa de metal que había en el lugar y sacaba otro sobre más grande una bolsa de plástico trasparente sellada en que su interior había dos proyectiles de color amarillo brillantes, algo dañados y uno con difusas manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre, y el castaño tomaba la palabra.

-Parece que tuvimos algo de suerte después de todo, mira Marceline a simple vista puedo decirte que estas balas no eran del arma del asesino – dijo con firmeza el hombre.

-¿Cómo puedes sabes eso Jake? ¿Acaso la le hicieron las pruebas de balística? – le pregunto algo confundida la peli negra.

-Aun no pero si te fijas bien podrás darte cuenta que estas balas son un poco más pequeñas que las que logramos recuperar del homicidio anterior… ¿Dimen una cosa, Bonnie tenía un arma propia que no era la reglamentaria, cierto?

-S-si creo que si tenía una, era una pistola calibre 32…es curioso porque también al analizar el cadáver no encontramos ninguno orificio de bala en el cuerpo, además de que no coincidiría con la ubicación de los agujeros en la pared – dijo esta pensativa y seria.

-¿Ósea que tal vez esos disparos provenían del arma de Bonnie? ¿Será que habrá intentado defenderse? – cuestiono el muchacho intrigado.

-Tal vez, es probable que ella haya intentado defenderse…pero eso lo sabremos haciendo las pruebas correspondientes a estas balas para determinar su calibre e intentar hallar su arma, así quizás no solamente tengamos hipótesis sin probar - dijo la mujer con determinación, al momento de sentarse en una de las sillas del lugar, mirando al frente a sus compañeros.

-Marcy…dime ¿cómo fue que murió? – hablo el rubio compungido y serio.

-Los exámenes demostraron que la causa de muerte fue en parte las graves quemaduras que sufrió su cuerpo y la asfixia por el humo toxico, producto del mismo incendio… pero también se hallaron golpes en su rostro con un objeto contundente y un corte profundo al parecer de un escarpelo por el metal derretido extraído de su piel – dijo estas palabras la morena con suma tristeza y pesar.

En el instante en que la mujer termino de responderle al chico, este molesto y frustrado apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa platinada con fuerza, mientras bajaba su cabeza y decía:

-Ese maldito jugo con ella, hizo lo que quiso para luego irse como si nada dejándola quemarse viva…no se lo perdonare, voy a matarlo, voy a matar a ese lunático – pronuncio con rencor e impotencia esas palabras, con la mirada baja y los puños, ahora cerrados, con fuerza.

-No solamente lo hizo con ella Finn…lo está haciendo con todos nosotros, creo que ahora ninguno de nosotros estaremos seguros hasta resolver esto – dijo algo fastidiado y pensativo el castaño, que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir gris, y con la mirada al frente de sus camaradas.

Luego de esas palabras hubo unos minutos de silencio, en que ninguno de los presentes emitía palabra alguna, hasta que la morena suspiro con cansancio y pesar para luego decir:

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo, ahora vallan a descansar, mañana continuaremos con todo esto.

-Está bien Marcy…pero tú también ve a descasar ¿sí?, fue un día bastante agotador para todos – le dijo algo preocupado el joven al momento en que se acercaba hasta la puerta para girar la perilla y despedirse de sus amigos – Nos veremos luego chicos…cuídense – termino de hablar para luego cerrar la puerta detrás se si, dejando a la peli negra y el castaño en la habitación.

-Marceline, toma, esto es una muestra de sangre que halle en el piso del sótano, quizás sea del asesino y con la pequeña cantidad que quedo en una de las balas tal vez podamos compararlas para ver si son de la misma persona – dijo con seriedad el hombre al momento de extenderle un frasco con la muestra biológica dentro – pero también quiero que veas esto – termino de hablar para luego dejar una carpeta de tapa negra sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo intrigada la joven.

-Es el archivo personal de Estela…no se lo dije a Finn porque creería que estoy loco pero Bonnie me comento una vez sobre las sospechas que tenía hacia ella por ciertas cosas que no encajaban bien, así que me tome el trabajo de revisar su archivo y con ello me di cuenta que su excusa de hoy no es muy coherente que digamos…ahora entiendo porque Bonnie tenía dudas hacia Estela –dijo el hombre con firmeza, al momento de caminar hacia la salida y despedirse de la peli negra – Por favor no se lo digas a Finn…nos vemos Marceline, cuídate quieres – termino de hablar con voz compasiva para luego irse del lugar dejando a la mujer con dudas sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo y una gran tristeza en su interior por la pérdida de preciada amiga

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese fatídico suceso, en que había implantado la semilla de la desconfianza y el temor dentro de las propias instalaciones del servicio de investigación, en que ya nadie se sentía a salvo de ser la próxima víctima de ese despiadado asesino que había matado sin compasión alguna a la joven encargada del área forense y ganándose el odio de sus camaradas, ya que por ello todo se había vuelto algo personal…a tal punto que no les importaría arriesgar sus vidas para detenerlo.

Era un día tranquilo en esa gran ciudad y ese sábado a la mañana se encontraba el joven de cabellera dorada en su apartamento a punto de desayunar para luego pesar lo que haría el resto del día. Estaba sentado en una silla al frente de una mesa de madera oscura, mientras bebía con tranquilidad su café y untaba un pan tostado con algo de mermelada de fresas, mientras una agradable música de fondo se escuchaba en la sala principal de su hogar; el hombre estaba algo cansado por las semanas duras de trabajo que habían tenido y sin haber progresado demasiado, una situación por demás frustrante que en esos momentos el rubio preferían no pensar, para disfrutar serenidad su desayuno.

Estaba todo en gran calma, al momento en que este se disponía a levantarse para recoger su taza y otros utensilios que había utilizado para su desayuno, pero siendo interrumpido súbitamente por el inesperado llamado a su puerta, al que se dirigió a atender algo confundido y fastidiado, ya que no esperaba ninguna visita en este momento, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de la chica peli roja, que lo miraba con felicidad y nostalgia, y con una sonrisa en el rostro al momento de decirle:

-Vaya parece que alguien acaba de levantarse – dijo con gracia y diversión la mujer, en el instante de abalanzarse sobre el hombre algo sorprendido y abrazarlo con afecto – te extrañe mucho Finn – le susurraba esta con dulzura y alegría, al momento en que el joven salía de su asombro y correspondía el abrazo de la chica.

-¡Estela!, v-vaya esta sí que es una sorpresa – decía este feliz y animado – Yo también te extrañe, no fue lo mismo sin ti en estas semanas – dijo con melancolía, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la peli roja.

Luego de ese pequeño reencuentro, ambos jóvenes entraron al hogar del rubio, para luego sentarse a platicar en el sofá azul oscuro que estaba en la sala principal, pasando así un grato momento entre risas y cruce de miradas llenas de amor y deseo. Luego de casi una hora de conversación, el muchacho decidió preguntarle a la chica:

-Estela dime ¿pudiste solucionar el problema que tuviste? – dijo este con cierta preocupación e intriga.

-Si Finn, por suerte, todo salió bien y no hubo complicaciones – dijo con un tono de voz algo forzado y fingido mientras se tomaba parte de su hombro izquierdo haciendo un leve gesto de dolor, que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Y tú estás bien, no te sucedió nada verdad? – Volvió a preguntar el hombre intranquilo y afligido, mientras tomaba una de sus manos con delicadeza para acariciarla con suavidad – sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le dijo con voz tierna y animada.

-Si Finn estoy bien no te preocupes…solo me golpee el hombro cuando estuve en San Francisco, no es nada para alarmarse – respondió la peli roja con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿E-estas segura? Porque si no es así entonces – pronunciaba esas palabras el rubio, al momento de ser detenido por los labios de la peli roja que se unieron con los suyos, callando dudas y preocupaciones, para que luego de unos segundos esta se separara un poco del joven y le dijera.

-Claro que lo estoy tontito, te preocupas demasiado Finn…además si no lo estuviera no hubiera venido a visitar a mi novio – dijo esas palabras con sinceridad y afecto, en el momento en que posaba su mano sobre la mejilla derecha del chico para acariciarla con suavidad – Te amo Finn.

-Y yo a ti estela – respondió el rubio con amor y cariño en su voz, al momento de acercar su rostro al de la joven para volver a besar su rostro, mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura y esta tomaba parte de su cara con una de sus manos y la otra enredarla en el cabello despeinado de este.

Pasaron varios minutos en que ese beso se volvió más apasionado e intenso, mientras los dos amantes estaban tumbados sobre el sofá, con la peli roja encima del joven, que pasaba sus manos por sus muslos y esta jalaba levente sus cabellos. Luego de proseguir con esa ardiente acción, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, en el momento en que juntaron sus frentes con ternura para mirarse con deseo y amor, escuchándose la voz del hombre decir:

-Te amo Estela, siempre te amare pase lo que pase – dijo este con devoción y sentimiento.

-Y yo a ti Finn – hablo la mujer para luego rozar sus labios con los del rubio y separarse rápidamente, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de este y proseguir – pero la diversión tendrá que esperar, crees que no me di cuenta de lo que quieres pequeño pervertido – dijo esta con picardía y burla, viendo como el joven se sonrojaba notoriamente – pero no te preocupes Finn tendrás tu premio más tarde… ¿porque no salimos un rato? – termino de hablar la mujer para poner una sonrisa "inocente" en sus labios y mirar al hombre directamente con sus ojos color miel.

-H-he c-claro por mí está bien – respondió algo nervioso y avergonzado – pero deja que me cambie primero.

-Está bien, te esperare entonces pequeño pervertido - le dijo esta con ironía y diversión, mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa por la cara ruborizada e incómoda del rubio, que caminaba con rapidez hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Luego de esa visita deseada e inesperada, ambos jóvenes pasaron el fin de semana juntos, charlando, paseando por diversos lugares, saliendo a cenar o tomar algo para terminar en una apasionada y ardiente declaración de amor en la cama de este, besando, acariciando y uniendo sus cuerpos en una danza intensa y lujuriosa…sin saber que el lunes de esa nueva semana las pistas de este enigmático caso comenzarían a armarse y cobrar sentido poco a poco.

Era lunes y toda la mañana había trascurrido con normalidad para estos investigadores, entre papeleo y el ajetreo de siempre y sin ningún movimiento del asesino en esas semanas.

Estaba la morena en su despacho revisando cintas de video de las cámara de seguridad del edificio de la noche en que este homicida se había cobrado la vida de su preciada amiga Bonnibel, se la veía algo cansada y frustrada al no poder hallar nada en las grabaciones que pudieran indicarle algo, ni siquiera algún movimiento extraño dentro o fuera del edificio esa noche, todo parecía trascurrir con regularidad, hasta que revisando la cinta de la cámara ubicada en la entrada del edificio vio el momento en que la peli rosa salía del lugar y se paraba en la acera para detener un taxi; la peli negra observaba minuciosamente la grabación buscando alguna irregularidad en la escena pero nada sucedía, acto seguido se vio a la mujer subirse a un taxi y dirigirse en dirección a su casa, perdiéndose su imagen en la cámara. La morena estaba sumamente molesta al ver que nada había pasado esa noche en el edificio, pero cuando estaba por apagar el televisor donde miraba la grabación algo apareció repentinamente en la imagen, era una persona vestida completamente de negro y con el rostro al parecer tapado, ya que no se le veía a pesar de la poca luz de las calles, pero dejando ver algunos cabellos, al parecer de un color claro, que sobresalían de la capucha de esa misteriosa figura y que seguía a pie el taxi que había tomado la peli rosa; la mujer estaba sorprendida e impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían en la grabación, era el asesino que tanto buscaba, por fin había encontrado algo relevante para la investigación que podría encaminarla a descubrir a este psicópata escondido entre las sombras.

Se veía dentro de la oficina perteneciente al rubio, a este sentado sobre su silla negra mientras besaba apasionadamente a la joven peli roja, que estaba sentada en su regazo, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de este y acariciaba su torso por encima de la tela de su camisa gris, al momento en que el hombre tocaba su agraciada figura con vehemencia y erotismo. Los minutos pasaban y ese beso se volvía cada vez más intenso y fogoso, a la vez que el joven introducía su lengua en la cavidad de la chica explorándola y saboreándola con frenesí, al momento en que este acariciaba con fuerza sus nalgas, acercándola más a su cuerpo, pegándola contra su cadera y rozando su miembro con la intimidad de esta, provocando leves gemidos de excitación por parte de los dos amantes, mientras la mujer desprendía dos botones de su camisa para tocar su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos; luego de degustarse de la boca y los labios de la mujer, paso a marcar y besar su cuello con fervor a la vez que metía una de sus manos sobre la blusa anaranjada de la joven para masajear sus pechos con premura y ferocidad sobre la tela de su ropa interior blanca. En el momento en que el joven iba a proceder a deshacerse de la prenda superior de la chica, la puerta de su despacho del rubio se abrió sin previo aviso dejando ver al hombre de cabello castaño, algo sorprendido y con una sonrisa pícara formarse en su rostro mientras decía:

-Vaya parece que interrumpí en el momento equivocado, sin que son unos calentones los jóvenes de hoy en día…especialmente tu finn, sí que eres un pervertido lujurioso – decía el hombre con voz traviesa y divertida, al momento de reírse por ver las caras sonrojada y asombrada de su "hermano" y la peli roja.

-¡J-Jake! ¿Q-que es lo que quieres? – dijo avergonzado y molesto el chico.

-Marceline me mando a llamarlos parece que hayo algo sobre lo que paso con Bonnie esa noche…pero si quieres puedo decirles que tú y Estela están muy ocupados ahora –pronunciaba esas palabras de manera burlona y sugerente.

-¡JAKE!

-No es necesario Jake ahora vamos – dijo la mujer, al momento de levantarse y acomodar sus ropas, para luego caminar algo apresurada a la salida de la oficia, sin dirigirle la mirada al de ojos negros y con el rostro aun levemente sonrojado.

-Ja parece que tu novia es más centrada que tú, señor no puedo mantener mis pantalones puestos, la próxima vez te sugiero que pongas un letrero de no molestar o algo más fácil como el seguro a la puerta, eso suelo hacer cuando tengo relaciones con mi esposa y nadie me descubre in fraganti en el intento jovencito – decía el castaño, burlándose de la vergüenza que su camarada le hacía pasar.

-Y la próxima vez yo te sugiero que cierres la boca o mejor aún ¡que toques la puerta antes de entrar! – contesto en voz alta fastidiado y abochornado el joven, al momento de salir del despacho junto al hombre y encaminarse a la oficina de la morena.

Luego de que los citados en el lugar llegaran, la peli negra cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para luego mirar a sus subordinados y decir:

-Bueno los cite aquí para que vean esta grabación de la cámara externa del edificio la noche en que paso todo, presten mucha atención a la imagen – dijo la mujer con seriedad, al momento de encender el televisor mostrando la grabación en el momento en que la peli rosa tomaba su taxi y se alejaba del lugar, en el momento en que luego de unos pocos minutos una extraña e intrigante figura aparecía desde la zona del estacionamientos del edificio y caminaba en dirección hacia donde el automóvil que trasportaba a la joven transitaba.

En ese momento la morena congelo la imagen en la persona oculta por la oscuridad del momento y los ropajes que llevaba, mientras decía:

-Bueno como verán tenemos una primera imagen de nuestro asesino…que al parecer conoce este edificio o los horarios de salida de cada agente – decía esta con calma y mesura – o aun peor quizás esta mesclado entre nosotros – pronuncio estas palabras la peli negra con severidad, para luego dar paso a un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos e impresionados por lo que su jefa decía, el hecho de que ese desquiciado sádico estuviera más cerca de lo que creían era algo aterrador e inquietante para todos los presentes. En ese ambiente tenso y silencioso la peli roja tomo la palabra para decir:

-¿Y como esta tan segura de ello?, digo tal vez el asesino habrá seguido en una ocasión anterior a la doctora para ubicar su casa y luego esa noche solo espero a que ella saliera para poder atraparla – dijo con decisión y seguridad la joven que miraba de manera intimidante a la morena – por ahora todas son hipótesis sin fundamento, no creo que haya de que alarmase.

-Es coherente lo que dices Estela, tal vez el homicida hiso lo que tu dijiste o tal vez no quien sabe…como tu dijiste todas son meras conjeturas por ahora – respondió desafiante y firme, al momento de proseguir – y la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de ello…digamos que es solo una corazonada.

-Tiene razón Marceline quizás todo sea una suposición herrada o no, quien sabe – le dijo esta, mirándola con rencor y molestia a la peli negra.

-Si quien sabe…por cierto Estela estuve revisando tu expediente y vi que en el archivo médico que sufriste un grave accidente hacen muchos años, un incendio específicamente, que te dejo alguna que otra cicatriz por el grado de quemaduras que sufriste, en donde dice que fuiste la única sobreviviente de ese accidente ya que tu familia murió en ese incendio – le decía mirándola de manera retadora – entonces si eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿A dónde fuiste exactamente al día siguiente que asesinaron a Bonnie?

-Es verdad lo que dice, sufrí un accidente hace años en donde toda mi familia murió por las llamas y el humo toxico del lugar…en donde sobreviví, con algunas secuelas de ello – decía de forma sombría y con la mirada baja, detonando tristeza y melancolía.

-E-Estela eso… ¿eso es verdad?, entonces la cicatriz de tu espalda… ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes? – hablo el rubio preocupado y afligido por su novia.

-Porque no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, especialmente de esa parte – respondió la mujer con sus ojos opacos y voz apagada, para luego decir – en realidad el día luego del homicidio tuve que atender asuntos urgentes con mis tíos con los que viví algunos años…los considero como si fueran de mi familia.

-Entiendo, está bien, lamento haberte incomodado…solo que ahora ya no se sabe en quien confiar – dijo la morena con tranquilidad, para luego dejar que el silencio reinara en la habitación una vez más.

Luego de pasar algunos minutos callados, la peli negra volvió a tomar la iniciativa para decir:

-bueno eso es todo lo que quería mostrarles, pueden volver a sus puestos de trabajo – termino de hablar al momento en que los presentes empezaban a retirarse lentamente.

Y mientras la peli roja caminaba en dirección a la puerta dijo:

-Es verdad lo que dice Marceline, ya no se sabe en quien confiar…pero creo que la Dra. Bonnibel murió por meterse en lo que no le concernía…a veces la curiosidad es como jugar con fuego, muchas veces se puede salir quemado – le dijo esta con voz siniestra e intimidante, al momento en que se retiraba del lugar dejando sola a la morena con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Si es verdad…pero tú también podrías salir quemada por este juego Estela.

Luego de que la joven de ojos color miel saliera del despacho de su superior, el rubio de acerco a esta para abrazarla tiernamente y decirle:

-¿segura que estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el muchacho.

-Si Finn estoy bien… contigo a tu lado estoy segura que estaré más que bien – respuesta la peli roja, correspondiendo el abrazo del hombre, mientras que de su mirada emanaba un brillo de crueldad y locura.

Una semana más había pasado desde el reciente descubrimiento de la peli negra sobre este caso y con sus sospechas puestas ahora en la "reciente" integrante del equipo, Estela Flare, no solo por su actitud dudosa desde el comienzo, si no también luego de revelar la reciente evidencia a sus camaradas y por las últimas palabras dichas por la joven, simplemente hacían que su desconfianza hacia ella creciera más y más.

Estaba en una de los laboratorios de análisis forense, en donde esperaba a que las muestras de la sangre que le dio Jake con la poca sangre que había en la bala hallada en la escena del crimen diera sus resultados, al momento en que revisaba las pruebas de balística echas a los mismos proyectiles y verificando que esas balas no era del calibre de la arma que probablemente portaba el asesino, sino que tal vez eran de la pistola perteneciente a Bonnibel. Con todo esto era más que obvio que las piezas comenzaban a encajar fácilmente, y que todo parecía apuntar a una dirección, que asustaba un poco a la morena por la inquietante verdad que cernía ante sus ojos, pero aún faltaba algo que haría que sus dudas terminaran por despejarse y esa eran las muestras de sangre y cabello que tenía Bonnibel y que iba a comparar con la muestra de sangre extraída a Estela, pero ahora dichas pruebas ya no existían…o quizás aún sí.

Luego de que le entregaran los resultados del análisis de sangre, su asombro fue grade y seguridad sobre desenmascarar a este asesino se hizo más fuerte, la muestra biológica coincidía con la recolectada en la bala que habían encontrado, y eso quería decir que esa noche el homicida había sido herido por Bonnibel en un desesperado intento por defenderse, explicando luego los golpes en el rostro de esta, probablemente con la misma arma. Todo cobraba sentido ahora con este nuevo descubrimiento, pero la prueba principal que condenaría y revelaría la identidad de este demente pirómano, se había esfumado; permaneció en silencio por unos minutos más, con expresión pensativa y reflexiva, para luego cambiar a una de asombro al recordar que ese día cuando la peli rosa mostro la evidencia le había dicho que lo haría en su lugar favorito…o tal vez que las guardaría en ese lugar.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo sus pertenencias para dirigirse una vez más a la casa de su amiga, pero antes dejando los resultados de estas pericias en su despacho, para así encaminarse a su nuevo destino.

En poco menos de media hora estaba al frente del hogar, algo destruido, de la peli rosa, en ese momento bajo de su automóvil platinado y camino a entrada del lugar, aun vallada con cintas policiales que impedían el paso a los civiles. Ya adentro de la casa, subió las escaleras hasta la siguiente planta, para pasar por un largo pasillo y doblar hacia la derecha para subir otras escaleras, con dirección a la azotea de la vivienda. Estando ya en la terraza se encamino hasta una pequeña mesa con una silla y un libro de portada oscura en esta, tomo el libro con cuidado y de en medio de sus hojas saco un papel que tenía escrito una nota:

"_Marceline si estás leyendo esta nota es probable que yo ya esté muerta y también que fuiste lo demasiado inteligente para darte cuenta que Estela no es quien aparenta ser…todo se aclarara en la caja de madera que está sujeta debajo de esta mesa, espero que puedas hacer lo que yo no pude._

_PD: Te quiero maldita idiota y no te pongas a llorar como una niñita, esa no es la Marceline que yo conocí._

Luego de que la morena terminara de leer la carta, una solitaria lágrima se deslizo sobre su rostro hasta mojar el papel entre sus manos, mientras el viento otoñal mecía sus cabellos y decía:

-Y yo a ti estúpida orgullosa – dijo estas palabras con pesar y sinceridad, para luego guardar el papel en el bolsillo de su campera negra, y palpar con sus manos por debajo de la mesa, encontrados con la caja que la peli rosa le menciono, al momento de sacarla con cuidado de su escondite y abrirla dejando ver una perturbadora verdad.

En ese momento escucho sigilosos pasos acercar a ella por detrás lentamente, para luego voltear y encontrarse a la misma figura encapuchada que vio en la cinta de video, en el momento en que la peli negra decía:

-Vamos no es necesario que te ocultes más…Estela –dijo seria y firme en sus palabras, al ver como el enmascarado dejaba al descubierto el rostro de la peli roja, con sus ojos brillando con frialdad y mesura.

-Vaya que perspicaz eres Marceline, pensé que todos los de ese lugar eran unos idiotas, a excepción claro de Bonnibel…aunque ya viste como termino todo – le dijo con una sonrisa despiadada y cruel, mientras se acercaba más a la mujer con una vara de metal en sus manos

-Realmente estas enferma Estela, porque… ¿porque diablos haces esto?

-porque es divertido y excitante escuchar los lamentos de dolor de otros, viéndolos como se queman poco a poco…es placentero ver como todo se incinera sin dejar nada, solo muerte y destrucción – dijo al momento de elevar el palo de acero diciendo – pronto vas a experimentar eso Marceline, igual que a zorra de Bonnibel – termino de hablar para dar el primer golpe a la peli negra, que lo esquivo con facilidad y se abalanzaba sobre a peli roja, forcejeando con esta y arañándola en el cuello, dejándole una herida en este – acabas de cometer una grave equivocación ¡MALDITA PERRA! – dijo furibunda la joven, al momento de golpear a la morena en el abdomen, haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo y aprovechando esta la ocasión para asestarle un fuerte golpe a la mujer en la cabeza con la vara de metal, dejándola inconsciente sobre el frio suelo.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, viendo primero una habitación con paredes descuidadas y un piso de madera viejo y desgastado, percatándose luego de que estaba amarrada a una silla de madera, con las manos detrás de la espalda y las piernas también atadas, escuchando a los pocos minutos unos pasos acercase hacia ella mientras intentaba desatarse. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta se pudo ver la figura de la peli roja con la caja de madera en una de sus manos, al momento de estar al frente de la morena y sonreír de manera triunfante y despiadada:

-Vaya por fin despertaste, que bueno porque ya comenzaba a aburrirme e iba a tener que despertarte a golpes – decía esta con voz maligna y oscura – pero bueno ya que estas aquí…podremos divertirnos ahora – termino de hablar, en el momento en que caminaba hacia una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y tomaba la vara de metal para comenzar a torturar a la morena - ¿bueno por dónde empezare? … quizás empiece por tu lindo rostro, es una lástima que termine desfigurado por entrometerse en donde no debía – decía con un brillo en los ojos macabro y sádico.

-Si que eres una loca desalmada Estela…pero te olvidas de que si yo muero Finn te detendrá – decía desafiante la morena-

-¿Finn?, ¡ese pobre ingenuo!, no me hagas reír…él no me hará nada, sabes porque Marceline…porque me ama – dijo en forma de susurro y con voz perversa, estando cerca del rostro de la mujer, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Te ama?, vaya yo pensé que te quería solo para cogerte un rato…pensé que eras su puta de turno – dijo en sentido irónico y frio la peli negra, al momento en que la peli roja enfurecía y la tomaba con fuerza del cabello.

-NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO VERDAD, SI YO SOY SU PUTA DE TURNO SEGÚN TU, NO TIENES DE QUE ADMIRARTE DEMACIADO MARCELINE…SE QUE TE APROVECHASTE DE EL CUANDO EN EL PASADO Y QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON CUALQUIER IDIOTA QUE TUVISTE EN FRENTE, ASI QUE NO TIENES MUCHO DE QUE VANAGLORIARTE…MALDITA PERRA ARRASTRADA, VAS A MORIR Y SUFRIRAS PEOR QUE TU AMIGUITA ANTES DE ELLO – grito furibunda la joven, para luego golpear a la morena con el palo en el costado de la cabeza, que empezó a sangrar lentamente – y eso fue solo el comienzo - dijo tomándola del cuello con fuerza.

-¿Ha si?, bueno! pues estoy ansiosa por ver lo que sigue! – decía la peli negra en voz alta, al momento de pegarle un duro cabezazo a la peli roja, haciendo que callera al suelo y esta se liberaba de su agarre para correr por el pasillo de la segunda planta de esa casa abandonada.

-E-Estas muerta Marceline…juro que te hare suplicarme piedad – mascullo iracunda la joven, al momento de pararse y tomar la pistola calibre 22 para perseguir a la morena, mientras ejecutaba el primer disparo – no te escaparas de mi Marceline…no saldrás de aquí viva te lo aseguro – decía esta mientras corría por el pasillo, doblando a la izquierda y viendo a la peli negra parada en un callejón sin salida – te lo dije Marceline, nadie escapa de mi – dijo con voz siniestra y victoriosa, al momento que se acercaba a la mujer.

-Eso ya lo veremos Estela – hablo la morena para correr hacia una de las habitaciones del edificio.

En ese momento al entrar al lugar, la mujer no se percató por la desesperación y miedo que sentía de que el piso de la habitación empezó a crujir con fuerza, para luego partirse en donde estaba la morena en ese momento y caer estrepitosamente al piso de la planta baja, que se rompió por el fuerte impacto y cayendo al final en el sótano de la vivienda, partiéndose el cuello por la brutal caída y siendo atravesada, en parte de su cuerpo, por viga de madera quedando muerta en ese lugar, mientras la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por el suelo.

La peli roja al ver lo que acababa de suceder bajo hasta la plata baja de la casa para luego acercarse a confirmar los que sus ojos habían visto hace poco, la que se transformaría en su nueva víctima estaba muerta por accidente, sin su intervención…y frustrado completamente sus planes y ansias de tortura y disfrute desmedida; estuvo parada unos pocos minutos en silencio, sin hacer movimiento alguno, hasta que un grito de furia y cólera se escuchó por todo el lugar:

-¡NO!, NO, ¡MIERDA!, ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA CON SUERTE MARCELINE…MALDICION ¡PORQUE! – vociferaba la mujer con odio y molestia – pero eso no quiere decir que aún no poder darme el lujo de ver como tu cadáver se quema poco a poco – dijo con un tono de voz sombrío y desquiciado, al momento de subir las escalera para volver a la habitación en donde mantuvo cautiva a la morena y recoger dos botellas de alcohol, guardando su arma en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, para luego volver a donde estaba hace unos instantes y rociando el líquido inflamable durante todo su regreso, hasta llegar a la abertura del piso en donde se podía observar el cuerpo inerte de la peli negra y dispersar el líquido sobre su cuerpo, salpicando un poco en la habitación donde yacía su cadáver .

El olor a alcohol se podía percibir con gran facilidad en el ambiente, eso indicaba que todo estaba listo para terminar con todo esto, en donde la parte divertida del show estaba por comenzar. Acto seguido la joven saco una caja de fósforos del bolsillo derecho de la campera, para encenderlo y arrojarlo contra el cuerpo de la mujer, encendiéndose con al instante, mientras la peli roja observaba las llamas propagarse y destruir todo a su paso con una siniestra y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro, con sus ojos brillando con crueldad y disfrute, para luego retirarse de la vivienda que comenzaba a consumirse por el fuego, mientras la chica decía a modo de despedida:

-Ahora sabrás lo que se siente ser abrazado por las llamas del infierno…será divertido encontrar tus cenizas en este lugar Marceline…junto con tu preciada evidencia – dijo esas palabras con ironía y maldad, al momento arrojar la caja de madera que contenía las pruebas para desenmascararla en la hoguera que se expandía con rapidez y retirarse del lugar con tranquilidad y una sonrisa triunfante y perversa en su rostro.

El rubio se encontraba caminando con cierta rapidez por los pasillos de la primera planta del edificio, hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de la morena y llamarla para hablar con ella:

-Marcy, soy yo Finn – decía el joven con tranquilidad, esperando a que la puerta se abriera pero nada sucedía, haciendo que este comenzara a tocar la puerta con más insistencia y fuerza – Marcy… ¿Marceline estas aquí? – decía el hombre ya algo intranquilo, al momento que la puerta se habría un poco por los toque insistentes de este, que sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la oficina buscando a la mujer – ¿Marcy?, que extraño, se supone que estaría aquí – dijo el hombre mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada la habitación, hasta percatarse de que uno de los cajones de su escritorio no estaban cerrado del todo, dejando entrever unos papeles que sobresalían de este.

El rubio algo curioso e intrigado tomo los papeles para luego leerlos con calma y detenimiento. El ambiente estuvo en un absoluto silencio hasta que la voz impactada del joven se oyó en la habitación:

-¡QUE!, esto es – balbuceaba el joven, observando luego a su lado el expediente de su novia sobre el escritorio de su superior, al momento de tomarlo y leer algunas anotaciones en este – no…esto no puede ser posible, debe ser una equivocación – dijo este, en el instante en que el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y el hombre atendía el llamado - ¿Si, que sucede?, entiendo voy para allá – hablo el rubio al momento de salir con rapidez del despacho y dirigirse al lugar en donde se requería su presencia.

Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar poco a poco y todo cobraba sentido, gracias a un camino de cenizas, repleto de caos y sufrimiento las sospechas y las dudas se concretan en una aterradora y cruel verdad, al punto en que cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo todo se desencadenara en un final lleno de pasión y muerte…con el final de un ardiente romance en el calor de las llamas.

Holaa otra vez! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic interesante jajaja, espero que este capítulo (algo largo) sea de su agrado y decir que el próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia…espero poder impresionarlos jajaja xD

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima. Nos vemos!


	6. En el fuego del infierno

En el fuego del infierno, el final de un ardiente y oscuro romance

Ya había anochecido en aquella caótica ciudad, y en un automóvil negro se encontraba conduciendo a gran velocidad el joven rubio, encargado de llevar adelante el caso de este asesino pirómano que aún no habían podido desenmascarar pero que sentía que a medida que el tiempo pasaba todo empezaba dilucidarse. El rubio conducía apresurado por la carretera, con una expresión de preocupación y confusión en su rostro, con su mirada fija en algún del camino, mientras que su mente estaba perdida en las dudas e incertidumbre que lo aquejaban por lo que había descubierto en el despacho de su jefa y por lo que prontamente iba a encontrar; su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo estaba con él en ese momento, estando en silencio y percatándose de la intranquilidad del joven en esos momentos, a tal punto que no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Oye Finn estas bien?, te veo bastante alterado, ¿Qué acaso fue muy urgente el llamado o es por otra cosa? – le pregunto el de cabellera castaña clara y mirando directamente al chico.

-S-Si Jake estoy bien, solo…solo que hay cosas que me parecen algo extrañas, y sobre la llamada más que urgente sonaba importante…luego te comentare bien – dijo este con nerviosismo y seriedad en su voz, sin mirar a su amigo en ningún momento.

-Claro, como digas viejo…pero ¿y Estela no debería venir también? – volvió a cuestionar el hombre, algo extrañado por la ausencia de la peli roja.

-Le hable por teléfono y le dije que necesitaba que valla a donde nos dirigimos ahora, que nos veríamos en el lugar – decía este con cierta indiferencia en su voz.

-Está bien…pero como veo que tienes la mente ocupada en otras cosas solo quiero hacer dos preguntas más, primero ¿A dónde es que vamos?, ya que me llevaste a rastras de la oficina sin decirme nada y segundo ¿sabes algo de Marceline?, no la volví a ver desde esta mañana – le dijo el de orbes negros, entretanto su mirada se perdía en algún punto del paisaje.

-Vamos a vieja mansión Geller, que estaba programada demoler en poco tiempo…y sobre Marcy, yo tampoco sé a dónde se fue ni en donde está, la buscaba en su oficina cuando recibí la llamada…espero encontrarla ahora – termino de hablar el rubio, para así continuar hacia su destino mientras miles de preguntas y temores rondaban en su cabeza, y un mal presentimiento invadía su mente.

Luego de un viajar por un poco más de 30 minutos, los dos investigadores se encontraban en el lugar, en el que al parecer se había producido un incendio, ya que se veía la casa algo destrozada y quemada sin mencionar los bomberos que habían concurrido a la vivienda, y sin entender porque habían sido citados a ese lugar si no parecía haber ningún indicio que de que allí había ocurrido algún asesinato y en especial de aquel pirómano serial; confundidos y desconcertados se dirigieron a hablar con uno de los bomberos presentes:

-Disculpe señor, somos de la policía y nos llamaron aquí por algo importante pero al parecer solo ha ocurrido solo un incendio ¿dígame, sabe algo más de esto?, y también si pueden explicarnos el porqué de nuestra presencia – pregunto el joven de ojos azules, curioso y algo impaciente por la respuesta del hombre que tenía en frente.

-Bueno como verán, si ha ocurrido un incendio en esta casa, del cual fuimos advertidos de esto por unos vecinos de la zona que dijeron haber visto salir del edificio a una persona vestida de negro en el momento en que empezó a ocurrir el siniestro…además luego de que pudimos apagar las llamas encontramos algo que podría interesarles y que tal vez esté relacionado con este psicópata que andan buscando – le respondía este, con seriedad en su rostro manchado por el hollín que había producido el desastre.

Luego de que el bombero respondiera, tanto el rubio con el castaño se asombraron y alarmaron por lo que este les había dicho, ya que al parecer su presencia en el lugar si tenía un motivo aparente…una nueva escena del crimen producto del actuar de este maniaco asesino. Pocos segundos después de que su conmoción se apaciguara, el de orbes oscuros dijo:

-Pero dígame algo esa persona que los vecinos dicen haber visto salir de la casa antes de que ocurriera el incendio, ¿tenía alguna característica en especial además de vestir de negro? – cuestiono extrañado el hombre.

-Bueno…por lo que dijeron los testigos, parece solo eso pudieron ver de esa persona ya que estaban algo alejados de este lugar en ese momento…pero les recomendaría que entren a la casa para que averigüen ustedes mismo lo que sucedió aquí – termino de hablar el bombero, para luego alejarse del lugar, dejando los hombres preocupados y sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando.

-Sera mejor que entremos a ver lo que paso aquí Jake – dijo un poco más calmado el chico.

-Si tienes razón Finn – hablo el castaño, en el momento en que se disponían a encaminarse al edificio y escuchaban una voz que se les hizo familiar.

-Chicos que bueno que los encuentro, perdónenme por tardar tanto es que estuve haciendo algunas cosas... ¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió aquí exactamente? – pregunto la recién llegada, vestida con una blusa mangas largas color rojo, pantalones de vestir color negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo Estela, y con respecto a tu pregunta estamos por averiguarlo…yo me adelantare, quiero ver un poco el lugar – dijo el hombre de camisa amarilla clara, pantalones y zapatos negros, para luego alejarse de la pareja con tranquilidad.

-Es bueno que hayas venido Estela, ya me estaba preocupando por ti, no te vi en todo el día – decía el rubio, aliviado de ver a la peli roja, al momento en que se acercaba para rozar levemente sus labios.

-Te preocupas demasiado Finn, estoy bien, además te había dicho que tenía unas cosas que hacer hoy así que no tienes nada de qué alarmarte…te extrañe Finn – dijo la de cabellera cobriza con un dejo de nostalgia y afecto en su voz, para luego abrazar con afecto al joven.

-Y yo a ti Estela…realmente con todo lo que está pasando no sé qué haría sin ti – le decía este algo agobiado y cansado por la situación que le tocaba pasar, mientras la mujer acariciaba con ternura su cabello para luego hacerlo con su mejilla derecha y decirle.

-Siempre contaras conmigo para lo que necesites Finn…además tu también eres alguien muy importante para mí, te amo – dijo esta con dulzura y sinceridad, mirando al joven directamente con sus ojos color miel que emanaban un intenso cariño.

-Y tú conmigo Estela...siempre te amare – término de hablar el hombre, para luego besar con pasión los labios de la chica que correspondía gustosa su acción y sus cuerpos acortaba más la distancia que los separaba.

Luego de que pasaran varios minutos con la apasionada y afectiva acción, ambos amantes se separan por falta de oxígeno para luego dirigirse miradas cargadas de sentimientos y emociones, al momento en que escuchaban la voz del hombre de ojos negros decir:

-Si ya terminaron los tortolos ya terminaron su escenita será mejor que venga a ver esto…porque creo que toda la felicidad no les durara mucho – dijo con seriedad y cierta molestia en su voz, en el instante en que la pareja se acercaba a él con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Ya tranquilízate Jake, no te pongas duro y mandón con nosotros… ¿además que pudo haber sido tan grave para que estés así? – decía el rubio calmado y sereno.

-Bueno eso será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos…para que me digas que tan grave fue – hablo el hombre, frustrado y compungido, en el momento en que le daba la espalda a sus compañeros y se adentraba una vez más a la vivienda.

Los jóvenes se quedaron algo extrañados por la actitud del castaño, pero haciendo caso a sus palabras, siguieron a este al interior de la casa para saber qué es lo que había pasado. Ya adentro el rubio veía curioso el lugar, con su estructura en su mayoría quemada pero no del todo destruida, ya que la rápido accionar de los bomberos habían impedido que el edificio se destruyera por completo; caminaron un poco más hasta que, estando ya en el salón principal, vieron un gran hueco en el piso de madera y también otro sobre el techo, que daba a una habitación de la segunda planta, percatándose también que el de orbes negros estaba parado cerca del agujero sin hacer movimiento alguno, mientras veían al equipo forense entrar al lugar. Al ver todo el panorama que los rodeaba, el joven de camisa azul se acercó hacia donde estaba su amigo y mirar lo que había abajo del hueco, y al hacerlo su expresión se transformó de tranquilidad a impresión y asombro en el instante en que emitía unas palabras:

-N-No…no puede ser, no puede…no puede está pasando esto – Balbuceo el hombre, mientras su mirada se quedaba clavada en el cadáver de su jefa y gran amiga de años, Marceline Abaader, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veía, al momento en que sentía una profunda angustia y frustración crecer en su interior que no tardó en hacerse visible – no, no, NO…ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO OTRA VEZ…ESE MALDITO VOLVIO A BURLARSE DE NOSOTROS – gritaba furibundo e impotente el joven, mientras que en sus ojos algunas lágrimas empezaba a acumularse t continuaba diciendo – esta vez…juro que será la última vez que este lunático se ría de nosotros, voy a atraparlo y a matarlo...no dejare que sus muertes queden en la nada – mascullo con rencor y odio, al momento de sentir como su camarada posaba una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo para calmarlo.

-Ya tranquilízate Finn, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo atrapar a este desquiciado y hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo – le decía el castaño con seriedad y calma, en el momento en que sus ojos se posaba sobre la peli roja que estaba algo alejada de ellos, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo sin vida de la morena.

La de orbes claros miraba a la mujer que yacía muerta en el piso del sótano, con parte de su cuerpo quemado y aun incrustado a la viga de madera, de la cual estaba manchada de sangre al igual que el piso y las ropas de la peli negra, con su expresión serena y taciturna, y su mirada que destilaba deleite y perversidad por la escena que tenía a sus pies, sabiendo que así ya nadie se interpondría en su camino; tenuemente sus labios dibujaba en pequeña sonrisa siniestra y sádica, al momento en que murmuraba en voz baja:

-No pude hacerlo como quería pero…al fin y al cabo ya estas muerta, maldita puta entrometida – hablo la mujer con sorna y frialdad, haciendo oídos sordos a los dichos de su "querido rubio" pero percibiendo la mirada inquisidora y penetrante del hombre de ojos negros, provocando cierta incomodidad y molestia ante la mirada de aquel hombre.

Unos minutos después de que el rubio dejara salir todo su enojo y frustración la peli roja se acercó a él para abrazarlo de forma reconfortante y afectiva, para luego acariciar tenuemente su cabello y decirle con preocupación y delicadeza:

-Ya Finn, por favor tranquilízate…yo estaré siempre para ti, no te abandonare en este momento…nunca lo hare – le decía la chica, mientras el joven se aferraba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a sollozar y la mujer sentía las lágrimas del rubio mojar su blusa, entretanto en que el hombre que estaba cerca de ellos continuaba observando a la peli roja suspicacia y desconfianza, en el instante en que esta le devolvía la mirada pero cargada de frialdad y malicia, haciendo que el castaño terminara por desviar sus ojos de la joven para luego alejarse del lugar, dejando así a la pareja en medio de aquel escenario sangriento y trágico.

Luego de que el joven investigador se repusiera de la impresión y el dolor que le que causo ver aquella tétrica imagen de una de sus más preciadas amigas, muerta y casi quemada en lo que parecía ser obra del mismo asesino que ya se anteriormente se había cobrado la vida de otra de sus amigas, y de que el que el equipo forense retirara del lugar el cadáver de la morena para hacerle la autopsia correspondiente, todas las personas se fueron retirando de la casa, incluidos los policías que habían concurrido al lugar. Ya era entrada la noche, específicamente más de media noche cuando el castaño se despidió de los jóvenes:

-Bueno chicos será mejor que vallamos a descansar, continuaremos mañana con todo esto y trataremos de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó exactamente – dijo el hombre serio y algo exhausto.

-Si Jake tienes razón, será mejor que continuemos mañana con todo esto…pero solo por curiosidad ¿en qué te iras tú? – le pregunto el de mirada azulada.

-No te preocupes por eso, les dije a uno de los del equipo forense que me dejara uno de los autos que los devolvería mañana…bueno será mejor que me valla, nos vemos luego, cuídense – termino este de hablar, para luego dirigirse al vehículo gris oscuro y encaminarse a su hogar dejando así a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos vallamos…vamos Estela, te llevare a casa – le dijo el muchacho con cansancio y desanimo.

-Si Finn es mejor que nos vallamos – pronuncio la joven, para luego darle un último vistazo a la casa, que estaba detrás suyo, y sonreír victoriosa, al momento en que seguía al rubio hacia el automóvil negro y así irse del lugar.

Después de un viaje de casi cuarenta minutos, en los que casi no se emitió palabra alguna, estaban los jóvenes en frente del hogar de la peli roja, aun dentro del vehículo y en un silencio que no duro demasiado, ya que se escuchó al hombre decir:

-Bueno será mejor que descanses Estela, nos veremos mañana para continuar con la investigación y – pero no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que la mujer lo interrumpió diciendo.

-¿Porque no te quedas conmigo esta noche?, así tal vez te sientas mejor…además que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo – dijo la de cabellera cobriza, con dulzura y afecto, al momento de entrelazar una de sus manos con la del rubio y lo miraba con cariño.

-Me encantaría Estela pero…sabes que ahora no estoy de humor para eso, así creo que no tiene sentido que – pero una vez más fue detenido, pero esta vez por los labios de la chica, que lo beso con ternura e intensidad y luego de unos segundos separase del hombre que la miraba algo extrañado por la inesperada acción de la mujer.

-No es necesario que tengamos relaciones para que tengas que quedarte, eres mi novio Finn y quiero que te quedes conmigo, solamente porque quiero hacerte compañía en este momento…y quiero ayudarte – pronuncio con sinceridad y viendo al chico a la cara, esperando una respuesta de éste que no se hizo esperar.

-Sabes que, es una gran idea…gracias por preocuparte por mi Estela y perdona si lo mal interprete es que yo…bueno ya sabes – se excusó el muchacho algo avergonzado, en el momento en que escuchaba una leve risa proveniente de la peli roja.

-Está bien Finn lo entiendo, pero para que lo sepas no todo tienes que relacionarlo con sexo – dijo la chica con gracia y burla, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente, mientras esta volvía a decir – ¿y entonces te quedaras?

-Si me quedare Estela…gracias y te amo – le dijo con afecto y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno entonces que estamos esperando, vamos adentro…y por cierto yo también te amo – respondió la joven con simpatía, en el momento en que se acercaba para besar su mejilla tiernamente para luego dedicarle una alegre sonrisa y bajar del auto, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa para abrir la puerta mientras el muchacho se bajaba del vehículo y seguía a la mujer al interior del hogar.

Ya había amanecido en aquella gran ciudad, que se había despertado con la trágica e inesperada noticia de la muerte de la jefa de la sección policial, al parecer a manos del mismo asesino que ya había matado a uno de sus integrantes anteriormente pero ahora se había cobrado la vida de la mismísima jefa de la policía, provocando así que el temor y el pánico generalizado se instalara en los habitantes de la ciudad, sintiéndose completamente desprotegidos ante los ataques de aquel psicópata.

Se encontraban aun durmiendo en la habitación de la peli roja, está junto con el rubio, que la abrazaba por detrás como si buscara protección y refugio en su cuerpo luego de la agitada y amarga noche que le había tocado vivir ayer; los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse paulatinamente por la ventana y la cortina de la habitación, dándole de lleno en el rostro de la chica que lentamente comenzaba a despertar, abriendo primero los ojos y percatándose del agarre del hombre sobre ella, provocándole una dulce sonrisa en su rostro al momento en que giraba con cuidado de no despertar al joven y deshaciendo un poco su abrazo, para que asi acariciara suavemente su mejilla y posteriormente su cabello, diciendo:

-Realmente me pregunto si sería capaz de matarte Finn…te amo, realmente te amo pero si te metes en mi camino, si intentas detenerme no me dejaras otra opción que asesinarte igual que aquellas perras entrometidas…aunque creo que no podría quemar tu linda y suave piel – decía en voz baja la chica de forma fría y siniestra, al momento en que se acercara al rostro de este para besar tierna y afectivamente sus labios, diciéndole – Buenos días dormilón, será mejor que despiertes porque tenemos trabajo que hacer – hablo con gracia, mientras el chico despertaba lentamente.

-S-Si es cierto hay trabajo que hacer, aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo contigo así...por cierto buenos días y gracias por despertarme – le dijo este con simpatía y devolviéndole el gesto con un beso más prolongado.

-Y a mí también, pero hay cosas que hacer, así que será mejor que te levante y te vistas yo mientras hare algo para desayunar – dijo la peli roja, para luego levantarse de la cama con su piyamas, consistente en una playera mangas largas y un short color natural, y dirigirse primero al baño para asearse un poco, en el momento en que dejaba al rubio solo en la habitación.

Se levantó con pereza, aun acongojado y molesto por lo que había sucedido ayer, pero sabiendo también que no lograría nada con quedarse lamentando la pérdida de su amiga, así que ya un poco más calmado y decidido termino de levantarse de la cama y buscar su camisa azul y pantalones grises que estaban sobre la cómoda cerca del guarda ropa, ya que solo había dormido con una playera magas cortas blanca y sus bóxers negros.

Comenzó a cambiarse tranquilamente, con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, mientras su mente intentaba concentrarse para llevar a cabo el arduo trabajo que le esperaba…pero sin darse cuenta al principio su mirada se cruzó con algo extraño que había en el guarda ropa de la peli roja, así que curioso y extrañado se acercó para tomar el objeto entre sus manos, resultando ser una chaqueta color negra con una extraña mancha que no llegaba a distinguir que era y pareciéndole raro que su novia tuviera este tipo de ropa, ya que a pesar de que ella usara pantalones negros siempre dijo preferir los colores claros, pero decidió no darle importancia y volver a poner la prenda en donde estaba, sintiendo en ese momento que su mano chocaba con otro objeto más duro que estaba al fondo del placar, provocándole curiosidad con lo que se había topado y hubiera averiguado que era si no fuera porque escucho a la chica abrir la puerta del tocador, y este sacara la mano del mueble con rapidez dejando la campera a medio salir de este.

La mujer lo miro por unos instantes para luego decir:

-Puedes terminar de cambiarte en el baño si quieres, yo hasta eso hare algo para desayunar.

-C-Claro, como digas Estela – le dijo algo nervioso, para luego dirigirse al baño.

La peli roja lo miro algo extrañada, al momento en que se percataba de la chaqueta que estaba mal puesta sobre guarda ropa, provocándole una cierta sensación de desconfianza y molestia por saber que había sido el rubio quien había puesto mal la prenda…y en ese momento presintiendo que las cosas podrían complicarse más de lo que esperaba.

Luego de que desayunaran y se alistaran, la pareja se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, encontrándose en el salón principal al castaño, leyendo algunos papeles que tenía en la mano para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los recién llegados y decirles:

-Los estuve esperando chicos, es bueno que por fin estén aquí…necesito que vengan conmigo al laboratorio – dijo el hombre, al momento en que se encaminaba hacia el lugar, seguido de los recién llegados.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, se encaminaron hasta la puerta blanca que versaba "laboratorio de autopsias", para entrar en esta mientras el de camisa blanca dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa metálica unos papeles que llevaba en la mano y mirando a sus compañeros con seriedad, dijo:

-Bueno como verán estamos aquí para discutir algunos resultados de la autopsia que realizaron al cadáver de Marceline – decía el hombre con voz seria y firme – bueno como verán, los primeros análisis que le hicieron al cuerpo revelaron que Marceline no murió por una herida de bala o de algún corte con arma blanca y ni siquiera por el incendio…porque en realidad su cadáver no esta tan quemado como creíamos, quizás eso se deba por el actuar de los bomberos, pero aun así…esto parece algo extraño – termino de habla este con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, en el momento en que el joven rubio decía.

-¡Que!, ósea que estás diciendo que no fue el mismo asesino quien mato a Marcy…no creo que sea así Jake, solo porque no haya seguido el mismo patrón no nos garantiza que en realidad no fuera – replico este, alterado y sin poder creerse lo que su amigo decía.

-¡Oye no te apresures Finn!, yo nunca dije que no fuera el, sino que es algo extraño es todo…la causa de muerte real, además de algunos golpes menores y heridas de considerable gravedad, fue que Marceline se rompió el cuello, al parecer producto de una caída muy brusca y desde algunos metros de altura – dijo el castaño con calma – además si no se dieron cuenta, en la casa había un agujero en el techo de la primera plata que daba al segundo piso de la casa, y curiosamente ese hueco estaba en la misma posición que el que estaba en el piso de la planta baja donde encontramos a Marceline – hablo este, en el momento en que se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la habitación, con la mirada fija en los jóvenes.

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que la muerte de Marcy fue accidental? – cuestiono el rubio algo extrañado.

-Sí, su muerte fue accidental pero…como es que termino en ese lugar, es decir ¿para que Marceline iría a esa casa? – se preguntó el hombre.

-Quizás fue a esa casa porque tenía alguna pista del asesino que la llevo hasta ahí – hablo esta vez la peli roja, que miraba al hombre con seriedad y firmeza.

-Tal vez pero sería raro en ella, porque si así fuera nos hubiera dicho a nosotros también – decía el joven algo confundido.

-Además de que no tendría sentido, ¿entonces de donde explicaríamos el incendio?, además que las pericias hechas en el lugar indicaron que el fuego se generó con alguna sustancia inflamable que estaba regada por casi toda la casa…no sé pero algo me dice que nuestro adorador del fuego secuestro a Marceline porque temía que su identidad fuera revelada - decía el hombre con seguridad, mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la chica que a los segundos replico.

-Pero si la secuestro como tú dices, ¿entonces porque no se repitieron los mismos patrones que las veces anteriores? – dijo esta, de forma intimidante y con cierta molestia en su voz, en el instante en que el de orbes oscuros se apartaba de la pared y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hasta quedar cerca de la joven.

-Porque digamos que Marceline nunca fue de esas personas que se dejan atrapar fácilmente por alguien, pero tuvo la mala suerte de estar parada en el lugar equivocado…je parece que nuestro asesino no pudo con alguien como Marceline y termino arruinando todo sus planes, parece que nuestro "amigo" ha perdido el toque o quizás se haya vuelto más débil, ¿no lo crees Estela? – inquirió este, con burla y perspicacia, sabiendo que con eso provocaría un poco a la mujer.

-¿Y porque me lo preguntas a mi Jake?, acaso no eres tú el que está sacando todas las conjeturas de esto – cuestiono la peli roja, con fastidio y molestia.

-Bueno pensaba que podrías saber algo más de la mente y la forma de actuar de nuestro lunático favorito, porque por lo visto ya lo habías hecho antes – objeto el hombre curiosidad e ironía, al momento en que se formaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona y triunfante en su rostro al ver la expresión de la chica algo sorprendida pero llena de odio.

-¿Que acaso crees que yo soy la asesina Jake? – mascullo la mujer, con rabia y molestia, mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus ojos se clavaban en el castaño.

A todo esto el rubio solo observaba la escena y como el ambiente iba tornándose cada vez más tenso, dándose cuenta que debía intervenir pero cuando estaba por hacerlo su amigo se lo impidió:

-No lo sé, eso lo dices tú Estela – respondió irónico y sereno – pero solo sé que como están las cosas no se puede confiar en nada ni en nadie – termino de hablar para fijar su mirada inquisidora y burlesca en la peli roja.

-Entonces si es así y crees saber tanto sobre la identidad del asesino…entonces creo que también ya deberías saber porque tus amigas murieron – le replico con ironía, mientras su mirada llena de rencor y perversidad se clavaban en el hombre de forma penetrante, sintiendo este como si en cualquier momento la chica fuera a matarlo por la ira y frialdad que trasmitían sus ojos, a tal punto que luego de unos minutos termino por apartar la mirada de ella, que formo una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, al momento en que salía de la habitación y siendo perseguida por el muchacho de ojos azules.

-E-Estela, ¡Estela espera! – llamaba preocupado el muchacho a la mujer, haciendo que se detuviera fuera dela salida del laboratorio – Estela, ¿estás bien?, mira no creo que Jake haya tenido la intención de culparte, solo…solo que esto ya es demasiado estresante para todos – dijo algo desanimado el joven, en el instante en que sentían como la peli roja se aferraba a su cuerpo con afecto y desesperación para luego decirle.

-Si lo se Finn…pero no te preocupes, mientras este a tu lado siempre estaré bien – le decía tranquilidad y dulzura, mientras el rubio correspondía su abrazo y percatándose de una herida que la chica tenía en la parte baja del cuello.

-Estela ¿acaso volviste a lastimarte con algo?, porque veo que tienes una herida en el cuello…¿estás bien verdad? – pregunto intranquilo y alarmado, en el instante en que se separa un poco de la mujer.

-Si Finn estere bien, fue solo un accidente, no te preocupes…pero sabes ahora tengo unos archivos que revisa y acomodar así que nos veremos luego ¿de acuerdo?

-S-Si está bien – dijo el hombre algo extrañado y confundido, al momento en que la de cabellera cobriza besaba tiernamente su mejilla para luego alejarse del lugar.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos en su lugar, hasta que decidió volver al laboratorio un poco ofuscado y molesto por la actitud que había tenido su "hermano" para con su novia. Estando dentro de la habitación el joven dijo:

-¡Oye viejo y a ti que te sucede!, ¿acaso realmente crees que Estela sea la asesina?, o es que el estrés ya se te subió a la cabeza.

-No hermano no se me subió nada a la cabeza, solo que tengo mis razones para desconfiar de ella es todo – dijo calmado y taciturno el hombre, mirando directamente al chicho.

-¡Ha sí!, ¿bueno entonces porque no me dices tus razones?, porque la verdad creo que estas volviendo paranoico con todo esto – cuestiono fastidiado y alterado el rubio.

-¡Que acaso no te diste cuenta que estuvo actuando algo extraño desde que llego aquí!, incluso Bonnie me comento de ello, al principio no le creí mucho pero luego me di cuenta que tenía razón…demonios amigo ¿enserio puedes ser tan despistado en no darte cuenta de nada?, o es que estuviste demasiado ocupado en cogértela que no diste cuenta de nada – decía el castaño molesto y cansado de toda la situación, al momento en que sentía como el muchacho lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y decía.

-¡No soy ningún estúpido Jake!, es mi novia, la amo y no puedo desconfiar de ella solo por unas su pociones tuyas sin sentido – replicaba el hombre, mientras miraba con furia al de ojos negros, que en un rápido movimiento aparto la mano de este de su camisa.

-Bueno si todas son conjeturas sin sentido para ti, te recomiendo que lo investigues por ti mismo a ver si todo es una locura mía o tengo razón – dijo este, al momento que pasaba al lado del joven sin dirigirle la mirada, y estando al frente de la puerta volvió a decir – Sabes que para mí eres como mi hermano y también mi mejor amigo…y solo quiero que ninguno de los dos termine muerto, porque tal vez alguno de nosotros sea su siguiente víctima.

Termino de hablar el hombre, en el momento que abría la puerta del laboratorio y salía del lugar, dejando al rubio asombrado por las palabras que había dicho su amigo y con miles de dudas y preguntas que crecían en su cabeza sobre la credibilidad de la peli roja…pero no sacaría ninguna afirmación apresurada, si no que indagaría con las pruebas que tenía a mano y con las que había encontrado en el despacho de su jefa.

Luego de ese pequeño altercado los días trascurrieron con normalidad para todo el personal de la policía, que hacían todo lo que podían en intentar desenmascarar de una vez por todas a ese asesino psicópata, entretanto que el equipo designado específicamente para el caso se encontraba trabajando cada quien por su lado, con los dos camaradas algo distanciados después de la discusión que habían tenido y con la joven peli roja cumpliendo con normalidad sus tareas y al mismo tiempo su mente tramaba un plan oscuro siniestro para darle un punto final a todo este teatro, no solo por las claras sospechas que tenía el castaño hacia ella sino también por actuar extraño e intrigante que había tenido el rubio para con ella en estos días…y dándole a entender que muy pronto todo acabaría.

Estaba el hombre de ojos claros en el laboratorio de pruebas, revisando algunos viejos análisis de asesinatos anteriores cometidos por el mismo criminal mientras que observaba de vez en cuando como terminaba de hacerle los exámenes correspondientes al cuerpo de la morena, pero luego de media hora uno de los médicos forenses se acercó al joven para decirle algo de suma importancia:

-Finn puedes venir un segundo ahí algo que quiero mostrarte y tal vez te interese – dijo el médico de cabellera negra y ojos marrones.

-Claro Paul – respondió el hombre, al momento en que se paraba de la silla de metal y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el cadáver – dime ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

-Bueno mira estuvimos haciéndole un examen meticuloso al cuerpo tal y como tú lo pediste, y debajo de las uñas de la mano derecha encontramos restos de material biológico importante.

-¿Y con materia biológico te refieres exactamente a? – pregunto curioso el hombre por esta posible nueva prueba.

-A algunos restos de piel y sangre…que quizás podría servir para comparar con la sangre que encontraron en la casa de la doctora – sugirió el chico con tranquilidad, mientras veía al rubio con una expresión pensativa y meditativa.

-Si sería una gran idea…pero dime, ¿todavía tienen algo de las muestras de sangre que extrajeron el día del chequeo general?

-S-Si supongo que si… ¿pero de quien específicamente?

-De Estela Flare – respondió serio y calmado el hombre.

-Sí creo que la doctora Jones había dejado alguna pequeña muestra – le dijo el peli negro algo confundido por lo que pretendía hacer el rubio.

-Bueno entonces quiero que hagas esto, quiero que compares esas nuevas muestras con la sangre de la casa de Bonnie y que luego hagas lo mismo pero comparando la muestra con la sangre de Estela, ¿entendiste?

-S-Si claro entiendo, comenzare de inmediato entonces.

-¡Espera Paul!, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, ni siquiera Jake, nadie, solo yo ¿comprendes? – le dijo este de forma autoritaria y seria.

-Si comprendo…empezare de inmediato y no te preocupes, te avisare cuando los resultados estén listos.

-Bien, te esperare entonces – término de hablar el joven, al momento en que veía al moreno retirarse de la habitación para comenzar los exámenes en el lugar correspondiente, y dejando al chico con una sensación para nada buena de esto.

Luego de esperar un poco más de tres horas, alguien llamo a la puerta de la oficina del rubio, que estaba revisando una vez más la cinta de seguridad de la noche en que asesinaron a Bonnie, que le permitió la entrada a su visitante:

-Adelante – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al principio al recién llegado hasta que escucho la voz de este decirle:

-Aquí tengo las pruebas que me pediste Finn – decía el moreno, al momento en que le entregaba un sobre blanco sin abrir.

-Bien lo hiciste como te lo pedí ¿cierto? – dijo el joven, mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos, listo para abrirlo.

-Si lo hice…y creo que sorprenderá saber el resultado – termino de hablar el peli negro, al momento de retirarse de la oficina, dejando solo al chico que no tardo en abrir el sobre para conocer los resultados de los análisis.

En el instante en que diviso los papeles que contenían los resultados, el muchacho saco uno de los papeles que había para comenzar a leerlos con detenimiento. Luego de unos minutos, dejo el papel sobre el escritorio, mientras una expresión pensativa se mostraba en su rostro y se tomaba el tiempo para entender lo que había leído; la primera hoja contenía los resultados de la comparación hecha a los restos biológicos encontrados en las uñas de su antigua jefa y las muestras de sangre que se hallaron en la casa de la doctora Jones, y como era de esperar el examen confirmaba que los restos de sangre y piel que se habían encontrado recientemente coincidían con la sangre del asesino que estuvo en la vivienda de su amiga Bonnie…pero lo que estaba por develar era más perturbador que lo recién acontecido.

Tomo la hoja que quedaba en el sobre para leerla pausadamente y luego de unos minutos, el rostro del rubio se deformo en una expresión de asombro y temor, mientras dejaba caer el papel en el escritorio y decía:

-N-No puede…no puede ser verdad…J-Jake tenía razón…el asesino es Estela – balbuceo el hombre, pasmado y anonadado por la terrible verdad que se cernía ante sus ojos, ya que su novia, la dueña de su corazón y de su amor era la el asesino que tanto habían buscado y que se había cobrado las vidas de sus más preciadas amigas.

Acto seguido, reviso la hora en su reloj, fijándose que eran un poco más de la seis de la tarde y como era viernes, sabían que la peli roja no estaría en casa en este momento, así que decidido y temeroso se levantó de su asiento, tomo sus pertenencias y se dispuso a ir a la casa de su novia para terminar de confirmar esta verdad que se le hacía difícil de creer.

Luego de veinte minutos estaba frente a la casa de su novia, y sin esperar demasiado se dispuso a entrar a la vivienda, forzando un poco la entrada principal para adentrarse en el hogar de la peli roja. Camino despacio y en silencio por la sala principal hasta encontrarse con las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de la mujer, para que rápidamente empezara a subir por los peldaños de madera mientras se cercioraba de que nadie lo siguiera y estando listo para cualquier cosa.

Se podía visualizar a la chica de cabellera cobriza caminar por las calles con tranquilidad, a medida que el sol se iba ocultando para dar paso a la noche, su rostro reflejaba serenidad y mesura hasta que llego a la entrada de su hogar y percatarse de que la cerradura había sido forzada y de que el automóvil color negro de su novio estaba aparcado unos metros más delante de su casa, provocando en la mujer una sensación de desconfianza y molestia por saber que todo estaba por acabarse…de la forma menos grata.

El rubio se encontraba en la habitación de la peli roja, inspeccionando minuciosamente todo el lugar para luego dirigirse hacia el guarda ropa en donde había encontrado esa extraña chaqueta y ese objeto escondido en el fondo del armario; abrió las puertas del mueble y rápidamente noto que la campera negra ya no estaba pero eso no inquieto al joven, ya que velozmente introdujo su mano en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho la otra vez para toparse con el mismo objeto, que no dudo en sacar. Tenía entre sus manos una caja de madera mediana, que al ver que tenía las iniciales del nombre de su novia, no tardo en abrirla para encontrarse con lo que había en su interior…era un arma calibre 32, igual a la que decían que su amiga Bonnie tenia, con algunas diminutas manchas de sangre seca en la culata y una "B" gravada en el mango del arma; pasmado e impresionado fijo su vista en la otra cosa de color platinado que había en la caja, precisamente un cuchillo de considerable grosor que intimidaba a quien quiera que lo tuviera entre sus manos.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, realmente Estela, su querida peli roja era la asesina seria que tanto había buscado y que siempre tuvo frente a sus ojos…sentía que su corazón se rompía y que el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él, al recordar las sanguinarias y siniestras escenas con las que se había encontrado en cada homicidio que llevo a cabo y saber que esa mujer de mirada dulce y cálida era capaz de tales atrocidades. Rápidamente dejo la caja en donde estaba, pero sacando el arma que tenía dentro para poder examinarla detenidamente en el laboratorio, luego salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al comenzó de las escaleras pero en ese preciso instante escucho una voz que desearía no haber escuchado en aquel momento:

-Vaya Finn que sorpresa, no espera verte por aquí…pero me alegra mucho que hayas venido – le decía la peli roja con tranquilidad suspicacia, al momento en que se iba acercando lentamente a donde estaba el chico que la miraba con cierto temor y nerviosismo.

-E-Estela, vaya sí que es una sorpresa pensaba que no vendrías hasta más tarde – dijo el joven intranquilo por la presencia y la penetrante mirada de la chica.

-Bueno digamos que me desocupe más temprano de lo que pensaba, pero dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? – pregunto la joven, al momento en que quedaba frente al hombre, que estaba apoyado contra la pared sin posibilidad de escapar.

-Y-yo nada, solo quería venir a visitarte y a darte una sorpresa es todo – dijo a modo de excusa, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en su rostro y mujer terminaba de acortar la distancia entre ellos, al momento en que lo abrazaba tiernamente y le decía.

-Tu siempre eres tan tierno mi querido Finn – le decía, mirándolo fijamente y acariciando el contorno de su rostro, en el instante en que desviaba rápidamente su mirada al arma que estaba escondida en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta gris del muchacho – y es por eso que te amo tanto – termino de hablar para luego rozar los labios del rubio, inmóvil ante la inesperada acción de la chica, que sin que este se diera cuenta, saco del bolsillo de su campera larga una con un líquido transparente en su interior para luego clavarlo en su brazo derecho y verter el líquido en su sangre y luego de unos segundos el hombre callera inconsciente al piso, mientras la peli roja lo miraba con frialdad y molestia – Has elegido mal mi dulce Finn…y ahora te toca afrontar las consecuencias de esa decisión – pronuncio esta con voz seria y siniestra, mientras que su mirada fija en el hombre que yacía en suelo emanaba oscuridad y malicia.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, al momento en que sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraban con una gran e inmensa oscuridad. No entendía lo que pasaba ni en donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era el haber estado con Estela en su casa y luego nada, todo se volvía confuso y extraño para el rubio, que intento ponerse de pie pero rápidamente se percató que algo se lo impedía y mirando detenidamente hacia sus pies, vio que los tenia atados con una soga gruesa, al igual que sus manos que estaba fijas a las agarraras de aquella vieja silla de madera; algo asustado y desorientado intento hablar para pedir ayuda pero en ese instante escucho una voz que provenía de la oscuridad dirigirse a el:

-Vaya por fin despertaste, no creí que ese somnífero fuera tan fuerte…pero ahora que estas despierto es hora de terminar con todo esto de una buena vez – le decía aquella voz serena y fría, al momento que de las sombras emergía la figura de la peli roja que lo miraba de forma intimidante y severa.

-¡E-Estela!, porque…porque tenía que ser tú, esto parece una pesadilla – decía el joven pasmado y acongojado, mientras veía como la chica se acercaba lentamente a él, escuchando el repiqueteo de sus zapatos en el piso con cada paso que daba.

-Porque es la realidad mi querido Finn…no todo es como parece ni como deseáramos que fuera – hablaba la mujer con amargura y frustración, en el momento en que se paraba frente al hombre y continuaba diciendo – aunque siendo sincera no quería que todo acabara así entre nosotros…pero elegiste la opción equivocada – termino de hablar, para luego tomar de una pequeña mesa desgastada su arma calibre 22 y apuntar por unos instantes al chico.

-¿Qué elegí la opción equivocada dices?, ¿entonces cual era la correcta para ti?, ¡que dejara que todas esas muertes quedaran impunes, que las muertes de Bonnie y Marcy quedaran en la nada! – Replico ofuscado y fastidiado el hombre – yo creo que tu elegiste la opción equivocada…además de que parece que nunca te importo lo nuestro, a pesar que aun te siga amando – hablo este cabizbajo y decepcionado por la realidad que le tocaba vivir.

-Tal vez si o quizás que nunca hayas descubierto esto, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse – decía esta, sin moverse de su lugar – si me importa lo que tuvimos, si me importas y aun te amo…pero no voy a dejar que nadie se entrometa en mi camino, al igual que esas zorras entrometidas pagaras por meterte en donde no debías.

-No lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo, dices que me amas pero aun así vas a matarme…solo eres una psicópata demente y desalmada – dijo este con amargura y odio, al momento en que la peli roja se acercaba a él para propinarle una fuerte cachetada.

-¡SOLO ERES IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS!, UNA BASURA QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA, QUE NO ENTIENDE EL PORQUE DE TODO ESTO...Y QUE NUNCA COMPRENDERAN EL DOLOR QUE YO SENTI, LA SOLEDAD, EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ESTA VIDA Y DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SON MAS QUE ESCORIA –grito furibunda la joven, con su mirada llena de ira clavada en el hombre, al momento en que apoyaba la pistola sobre la sien del chico y decía – creí que me entendías, que me amabas, pero resultaste ser igual que los demás…pero a pesar de que desee matarte no puedo, no puedo sin antes preguntarte ¿tu realmente me amaste Finn?, o solo fui tu diversión del momento – dijo esta, mientras que se sentaba en las piernas del rubio, manteniendo el arma en su cabeza y su mano libre tocando levemente su pecho.

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos minutos intentando comprender lo que había escuchado para darle una respuesta a la peli roja, que lo miraba con cierta ansiedad y deseo, y sabiendo que aunque quisiera no podría seguir ocultando lo que realmente sentía por aquella mujer, así que nervioso e incómodo dijo:

-Y-yo…yo realmente te amo Estela, nunca fuiste una diversión para mí porque nunca he amado tanto a alguien más que a ti – respondió este con sinceridad y firmeza.

-Qué bueno, porque yo también siento lo mismo…y así podre darte un beso de despedida – termino de hablar la chica, para luego unir sus labios con los del joven en un beso que comenzó siendo lento y acompasado para luego transformarse en intenso y apasionado, al momento que rodeaba su cuello con su mano libre para atráelo más a ella y hacer nula la distancia de sus cuerpos en un acción atrevida y erótica.

Mientras la mujer seguía degustando de sus labios y saborear su boca con su lengua, el rubio aprovecho la distracción para intentar desajustar las ataduras de sus muñecas y liberarse amarre; y luego de pocos minutos el hombre logro deshacerse de su agarre para luego tomar a la joven fuertemente de los hombros y empujarla bruscamente, alejándola de él, en el instante en que esta dejaba salir un disparo de la pistola que dio en el techo de aquel almacén abandonado antes de soltar el arma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven tomo el arma entre sus manos y apunto a la peli roja, que comenzaba a levantarse luego del brusco empujón que había recibido, mientras lo miraba con rabia y odio, y en el instante en que el chico ejecutaba un disparo que dio de lleno en la pierna izquierda de la mujer, haciendo que cayera adolorida por la herida que había recibido y el hombre se acercara cautelosamente a ella diciendo:

-Realmente te amo Estela…pero no dejare que continúes con esta matanza, no permitiré que todas esas muertes queden en la nada y a pesar de que me duela, si tengo que hacerlo te matare aquí mismo para asegurarme de ello – le decía con determinación y fiereza, mientras la chica lo miraba iracunda y molesta.

-B-Bueno entonces veremos qué tan ciertas son tus palabras…pero para tu desgracia nunca he dejado salir a nadie con vida – contesto la joven, en momento en que con su pierna derecha pateaba con fuerza al hombre en los tobillos, haciendo que callera al suelo y está en un ágil movimiento sacara la pistola calibre 32 debajo de su falda blanca en su muslo derecho y disparara al rubio dándole en el hombre izquierdo, impidiendo con eso que intentara levantarse, mientras la mujer a duras penas se acercaba a donde estaba este, apartado el arma que tenía con una patada, para decirle – Se acabó el juego Finn…es hora que pagues las consecuencias – termino de hablar al momento de apuntar la pistola a la cara del rubio.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se veía a un automóvil gris conducir a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, seguido por algunas patrullas que lo acompañaban a donde el conductor del vehículo gris se dirigía. Dentro del auto iba conduciendo el castaño de orbes oscuros, con una notoria preocupación y desesperación, por una llamada que habían recibido de unos vecinos de los suburbios que alertaban de unos disparos que parecían provenir del viejo almacén abandonado que estaba cerca de allí y también por que había encontrado en la oficina de su "hermano", la prueba que terminaban de confirmar sus sospechas hacia aquella peli roja, pero a pesar de ello sentía que las cosas no terminarían muy bien que digamos:

-Espero que no sea tarde…y también poder llegar a tiempo – mascullaba el hombre intranquilo y con el leve presentimiento que no se encontraría con algo bueno.

La mujer miraba detenidamente al joven, que solo podía resignarse a esperar que su final llegara…pero en una inesperada acción la chica se agacho, a pesar del dolor en su pierna izquierda, hasta quedar casi a la altura de él y decirle:

-Es hora de despedirnos mi querido Finn, desea que esto no terminara así pero por algo tuvo que pasar…te extrañare mucho, me hiciste sentir como nadie lo ha hecho, me hiciste sentir querida y amada…pero aunque no queramos todo tiene un final – le decía con cierta nostalgia y tristeza en su voz, al momento que posaba el cañón del arma sobre el pecho del hombre.

-E-Es verdad todo tiene un final, me siento un inútil por no haberte detenido…p-pero no me arrepiento de haberte querido, dejaste de hacer que me sintiera solo y que por fin alguien me querría realmente…p-pero antes de morir, puedo pedirte un último beso – hablo el rubio, adolorido y melancólico, mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de esta.

-Sera nuestro beso de despedida – pronuncio la mujer, al momento en que acercaba su rostro al del joven para unir sus labios por última vez en un beso lleno de sentimiento y amor, para que luego de unos minutos se separaran lentamente, mientras ambos jóvenes se dedicaban una última mirada y la peli roja de despedía de el – Adiós Finn…siempre te amare.

-Y y-yo a ti Estela…t-te amo – artículo el rubio con afecto y amargura, en el instante en que la chica jalaba del gatillo y disparaba de lleno en el pecho de este, perforando su corazón con la bala, provocando que escupiera unas pocas gotas de sangre y que su camisa celeste empezara a teñirse lentamente de rojo.

Luego de ejecutar el disparo, la mujer se puso de pie nuevamente y camino con cierta dificultad y dolor a la salida del edificio, mientras que de sus ojos se humedecían y lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse sobre su rostro, dejando atrás al rubio que miraba con la peli roja se iba y escuchaba sus débiles sollozos, en el momento en que su ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y la muerte lo arrastraba hacia la oscuridad.

Diez minutos pasaron hasta que el hombre de ojos negros llego al lugar. Desesperado se bajo del auto y comenzó a correr con el arma en mano, junto con otros policías, al momento en que ingresaba al depósito y gritaba el nombre de su amigo:

-¡FINN!, FINN, RESPONDE – gritaba este, sin recibir respuesta alguna y siendo interrumpido por la voz de un compañero.

-Ya no tiene caso…hemos llegado tarde – dijo resignado y frustrado, al momento que el castaño se dirigía a donde estaba su compañero y veía el cuerpo sin vida de su "hermano".

-No…p-por favor perdóname Finn, no llegue a tiempo – decía el hombre con la mirada baja, acongojado y entristecido, pero notando una gotas de sangre que iban afuera del almacén.

Intrigado y frustrado siguió el camino de sangre, hasta toparse a varios metros de distancia de él, con la imagen de la peli roja parada en medio del descampado cercano al edificio, con una bolsa en el suelo y una botella vacía, en el instante en que un suave olor a alcohol invadía el área y veía a la chica con un encendedor en la mano, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; mientras que por su parte esta decía:

-Siempre tuve la curiosidad de lo que sentían mis victimas al morir quemadas vivas, de sentir el calor del fuego en mi piel, consumiéndome poco a poco…y ahora por fin podre saber que se siente, por fin podre dejar de ver este maldito mundo…y así estar a tu lado en mi querido Finn – termino de hablar la chica, con voz serena y llena de locura, al momento que la llama del encendedor se hacía visible y lo acercaba a la manga de su blusa naranja, que a los pocos segundos comenzó a arder mientras una sonrisa de alivio y demencia se formaba en sus labios, y las lágrimas seguían mojando su rostro.

El castaño se quedó pasmado por lo que la mujer había hecho, por ver el cuerpo de la peli roja, desplomado en el suelo, ser consumido lentamente por las llamas sin emitir ningún sonido por el inesperado y perturbador acto que llevaba a cabo…y sabiendo que ya nada podría hacer para impedirlo, solamente podía observar como la vida de aquella psicópata pirómana se extinguía con el mismo fuego que uso para terminar con la vida de muchos inocentes.

"Un romance oscuro, apasionado y lleno de secretos, un amor ardiente como el fuego… solo puede terminar de una forma…consumido por las llamas del infierno."

**Hola una vez más! Bueno aquí traigo el capítulo final de este fic algo deferente jajajaja y con un final interesante a mi gusto, espero sea de su agrado (perdón si salió demasiado largo, parece que me inspire XD) y como siempre todas las críticas, opiniones y sugerencias serán recibidas, desde ya muchas gracias y también por los reviews que he recibido, se agradece mucho y bueno si quieren comentar el final dejen un review al final de la historia.**

**Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
